


Sinful Indiscretion

by Amvee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Background Relationships, Blood and Gore, Butlers, Character Death, Depression, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Execution, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Get ready to go on a feel trip, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Minor Character Death, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, Porn With Plot, Princess reader, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Servants, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Tags May Change, Torture, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), butler levi, kingdom - Freeform, yanderish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amvee/pseuds/Amvee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the only heir to the (l/n) throne was a chore, day in and day out you were expected to do the same thing. Be perfect, pretty, and proper. You longed to see the outside world, as you were hardly ever allowed to leave the castle. You were a precious jewel to your father, reminding him of your late mother.  As you neared the age of marriage your father, against your wishes, presses you to find a suitor. This was something you weren't too keen on the idea of, you wanted real love not fake love. </p><p>Upon meeting the new head butler, Levi Ackerman, you find yourself strangely attracted to him. Though you can feel something is off about him, which is exactly what is attracting you to him. It wasn't love but just plain curiosity. Though that curiosity would soon slap you in the face with the harsh reality of who he really was. He wasn't just some cool, collected man, but a rather violent one, who would stop at nothing to have you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A day in the life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something pertaining to princess, and butlers, and such, so I am sorry if I get anything wrong. I'm trying here. Any constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> 

 You stood there, gazing out at the garden from your balcony, the gentle breeze of the morning air tickling your face. A soft sigh escaped your lips as you thought about today. You were not ready for what was in store, you needed a break from this whole royalty thing. You absolutely despised having to wear corsets and thick poofy dresses, with itchy collars.Turning around you closed your eyes, and clenched your fist. Maybe you could finally leave the castle today? Normally you were bound to this castle, hardly ever getting to leave except for public appearances. Being the only heir to the throne and all, it made sense why you hardly had stepped a foot out of the castle...Safety was your fathers number one priority for you.  
  
You opened your eyes as you heard the door of your bedroom creak open. You saw your maid, and best friend Sasha, an adorable brunette with a large appetite, peeking her head through. As soon as she saw you a wide grin spread on her face."Good morning lady (y/n)."  
  
You gave her a warm smile as she stepped in, ponytail swaying as she moved, closing the door behind her. In her arms were dresses as well as other things. You stretched your arms above your head, limbering yourself up for the dress you would most likely be squeezed into."What do you have for me today?"  
  
She looked back down at the clothing she was holding before pulling out a dress. It was rather plain, unlike your usual attire. It consisted of a simple high neckline, sheer sleeves that would reach slightly bellow your elbow, and a poofed out bottom that landed slightly below your knees. It was adorned with a bow on the midsection, and it was the most dazzling color of (f/c) you have ever seen. You cheered seeing it, for once you didn't have to wear something stuffy.  
  
Sasha noticed your sudden change in demeanor, and jumped with joy,"I knew you would love this!"  
  
Turning around you closed the door that let to your balcony, shutting the curtains tightly to each other. You turned around the face her, she was setting the clothes as well as the garments she brought with her, on the bed. Dismissing her you told her you wouldn't need her help getting dressed today, like usual. After she took her leave, you locked the door, excitement filling your bosom. You could not wait to try this bad boy on. Finally something reasonable, yet still becoming of royalty like yourself. Simple with that flair of sophistication.  
  
There had to be a reason for this sudden change in attire though. What? You weren't sure of. Maybe Sasha was finally sneaking you out of the castle today like she had promised you not too long ago, though this dress, while still simple, was too body not to be noticed by towns people. You shoved the idea aside with a huff as you began to change.  
  
As soon as you were done you stepped out of your room, only to be bumped into by one of the new servant boys. You were knocked onto your rump by the sudden collision. Sitting there groaning you looked up at the boy. It was Eren, the turquoise eyed boy. He looked down at you with panic filled eyes as he stuttered out an apology. You laughed it off, he was new to this after all."It's quiet alright."  
  
A sigh of relief left his lips as he extended a hand out to you. You gladly took it, reeling yourself up. You patted your dress down, relieving it of dirt that had accumulated on it. Eren pulled his hand away, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as he slicked his brown locks back casually. You let out a giggle seeing how flustered he had become.  
  
Suddenly his face became serious,"You're wanted in the dinning hall, your father has something he wishes to speak to you about."  
  
You thanked him before sauntering off towards the dinning hall. As you reached the hallway that lead to tall oak doors of the dinning hall, you noticed a servant you had never seen before. He seemed to be in his late twenties, was short in stature, had a black undercut, and steel grey eyes. You shivered seeing him staring right at you, a lump begging to form in your throat. Something about him struck you as off but you ignored it, swallowing the lump in your throat, as you passed him.   
  
"Good morning lady (y/n)." He said with a bow, stopping you in your tracks.  
  
You curtsied before asking him if he was new. He cocked an eyebrow at your question, obviously thinking it was stupid. You apologized feeling a sudden sense of insecurity,"I-I mean, who are you? I have never seen you in the castle before."  
  
He smirked, letting out a low chuckle,"Tch, I am the new head butler, Levi Ackerman."  
  
You now remembered your father talking to you about hiring a new butler not too long ago. You smiled at him, shaking his hand,"It's nice to meet you."  
  
Letting go of his hand, he bowed, and turned back to the doors of the dining hall. As you reached your hand out to the door, Levis intercepted yours."Allow me princess."  
  
You laughed awkwardly as he opened the door for you. Quickly thanking him you took your leave, and entering the dining room. You saw your father sitting at the very end of the long cheery wood table. The sun shone brilliantly through the clear glass windows, slighty opened, filling the room a soft summer light. Atop the table were 3 brass candle holders, none of the ivory candles lit. Paintings and vases full of freshly picked lillie's lined the walls of the room, giving it life and character. You breathed inwardly, the smell of evergreen trees, and lillies filled your lungs.  
  
You gracefully walked over to him, bowing before taking as seat besides him. He glanced up at you from his breakfast, swallowing, and then clearing his throat,"Connie!"  
  
And just like magic, Connie was suddenly in the room. Wow, he worked fast."Is there something you require Sir?"   
  
"Bring my darling daughter here some food." He said before looking back at you. The look in his eyes was a cross between amusement and strictness, a contradiction yet true. You fiddled your thumbs,"There was something you wanted to talk to me about father?"  
  
He let out a hearty laugh,"Yes, Yes! We'll talk about that after you get your breakfast..Connie where are you?"  
  
"I-I'm right here." The boy with a buzz cut said breathlessly, a silver tray holding a glass of orange juice, fruit parfait, and a plate with some easy over eggs. You gazed at the platter as he set it down in front of you. Drool began to fill your mouth, you hadn't realized til now just how hungry you were. Hurriedly you grabbed your fork and dug in. Taking in gulps of the orange juice, letting the citrus tang flow down your throat.   
  
As you took another bite out of the egg, your father coughed before speaking, grabbing your attention. He gave you a genunine smile as he spoke, though the look in his eyes was anything but happy,"As you know, you are getting to that age, of where we will need to be finding you a suitor..."


	2. Plans

You rolled your eyes at your fathers words, taking a spoonful of the parfait in your mouth. You had been over this with him multiple times, yet he still didn't get it. You couldn't just sign your life away to someone who you only met for a couple of hours, for all you know they could  be planning to kill you."Father, can we talk about this later?"  
  
He sighed,"We can only avoid this conversation for so long (y/n).."Shaking your head he continued to talk. It was the same thing he said every time after you tried avoiding the conversation. You had to at least try and get to know them, maybe you'll like one? He could really bring such and such to our kingdom, he's a handsome man, beautiful babies. You were sick of this.You stood up in your chair deciding you had had enough. You pushed the chair back as you excused yourself. Your father shot you a look of disappointment as you ran out of the room. He didn't like the idea of giving you away but it's what had to be done. He scrunched his nose as he rubbed away at his temples. He let out a huff standing up,"Connie! Come and clean this up will you." It was more so an order than a demand, even so, Connie would most certainly oblige.  
  
"Right away sir!" Connie said after slipping through the doors, into the dinning room. He bowed as the king passed him, the smell of sage and jasmine resonating off the man, pervading the young boys nose. He exhaled upon seeing the king exit the room, loosening up somewhat. For some reason he always was tense around the King, and it wasn't because he was mean man. No, he knew the King had a kind heart, he just didn't want Sir (L/N) to think Ill of him. Possibly getting on his bad side? If he even had one that is.

As he got to work a man in a suit walked through the doors, Connie's mouth suddenly became dry, and he grew uneasy. He had met this man before, though he hoped it would be a while til he had to see him again. Last time he had met him was when he was hired as head butler, and was reprimanded for how he presented himself.  
  
"Oi, brat!" Connie's head shot up to see the short man glaring at him. Connie swallowed, his mouth still feeling like cotton."You call that cleaning?"  
  
Connie didn't answer, afraid he would receive another tongue lashing from the short man. As Levi approached Connie began to stiffen up, voice rigid as he spoke,"Is there something you needed to inform me about?"  
  
Levi cocked a brow,"Not particularity. Just making sure you clean up properly..."  
  
"Then I should get back to my cleaning." Connie spoke, averting the mans steely gaze. Just a little bit longer and then he could leave.  
  
Levi scowled at the boy before noticing an unfinished parfait, your parfait. With quick hands he plucked the spoon from the yogurt and fruit filled dish, scooping some out. He let the item pass his lips, tongue circling the spoon as he savored the flavor of the dish as well as the flavor of his princess' lips.  
  
Connie had noticed through the corner of his eyes but decided to stay quiet. He was probably imagining it all, correct? That had to be it! With shaky hands he grabbed the handles of the silver tray, and he began his walk to the kitchen. Upon opening the doors, sweat trickled down the side of the young boys face. He let out a soft huff, relaxing his muscles, that was close.

* * *

  
  
Running through the hallways you spotted Sasha. She was busy dusting a large painting of your deceased mother. Glancing up the painting you felt a tug on your heart, how you wished your mother was still here.   
  
Sasha feeling eyes on her turned around to see you, her face instantly lighting up. You gave her a soft smile, entrapping her  in a tight hug. She was taken back a bit but soon eased into the hug, holding you tightly. Most would say this was inappropriate of a maid and her mistress but it's not like you cared. All of your staff was like family to you, from your head of staff to even your gardeners.  
  
"Is something the matter m'lady?" She asked pulling away to examine your face.  
  
"N-no." You sputtered out,"I just got done talking to my father not too long ago."  
  
"Did he talk to you about the suitors again?" She questioned. You nodded your head,"I just cant imagine becoming betrothed to someone who iv'e only gotten to know for a few hours."  
  
"Maybe we could get your mind off of it?" The corners of your mouth began to pull up. If it was what you had hoped, you were more than ready to get going."And what exactly are you suggesting Sasha?"  
  
"I could sneak you out for a couple of hours." She suggested. You jumped with joy, you were ready to get away from royal life for a bit."Just give me some time, I'll come and fetch you when everything has been settled."  
  
"Thank you Sasha!" You gushed, pulling her into a bear hug. She squirmed in your grasp, letting out a soft chuckle,"N-no problem...Do you mind letting me g-go, I can't b-breath."  
  
You pulled your arms back to your sides, smile still adorning your face. She gave you a wide smile back,"Get your things ready. I shouldn't be too long."  
  
With that you skipped off to your room, hopes sky high. You hadn't been to town in quit a while. The last time you had gone was many months ago when you made your yearly public appearance. You doubted anyone would recognize you if you dressed down. Entering your room you immediately stripped yourself. Now only in your undergarments you searched your closet for a plain day dress. You plucked out a light green dress, perfect for the hot weather. Slipping it on you turned to face the mirror that hung loosely on your wall, adjacent to you bed. Looking up and down you realized how much it flattered your figure. It wasn't hugging your figure so tightly like many dresses you owned. This dress reached slightly bellow your knees, was tiered, and the neckline was scooped, showing just enough but not too much. You pulled on a pair of plain looking ankle boots, finally finishing off your look.  
  
Taking one more glance at the mirror you were enthralled, you looked like any ordinary towns person. Clasping your hands together you walked to the door. As your hand met to cool metal of the gold-plated knob it opened up. Standing before you was an ecstatic Sasha and Eren. Your eyes lit up,"Shall we take our leave!?"  
  
Sasha nodded her head as Eren spoke up,"You look beautiful princess."  
  
You blushed at the sudden compliment, stuttering out a thank you. You had received many compliments in the past from other royals, but barely had a male servant been so bold to do so.  
  
Sasha giggled,"Are you trying to say lady (y/n) doesn't look lovely everyday?"  
  
Eren began to grow flustered,"N-no! But how would I know...! I only started a few days ago after all."  
  
Wow, he looked pretty cute red faced. Grasping Sasha's arm you let her lead you down a couple of hallways you had somehow never been down before. You needed to make a mental note of these if something ever popped up, or if you just felt like leaving the castle.

* * *

  
Back in his study your father groaned. He had been flipping through some papers, most of which pertained to the suitors that had sent you their interest. You never received these letters of course, your father knew better than to let you get a hold of them. You had a history of ripping up past letters, not giving the slightest remorse in doing so. You didn't care then, and you didn't care now.  
  
Your father glared at the stacks of letters that stood in front of him. He reached down to grab a file, on it read, Prince Reiner Braun. Your father remembered him fondly, such a handsome and regal young man. He would no doubt make a great ruler, and son in law. Putting it down he picked up another file, this was one of a man he didn't know to well, Lord Bertholdt Hoover. He had heard many things about this lord, most pertaining to how sweaty and nervous he was, but he made a damn good general. He raised his nations army from scratch. There was no doubt in your fathers mind Bertholdt he would make a good king. Next was King Erwin Smith, a little older than what he would like for his daughter but nonetheless a good man that could bring even more prosperity to your kingdom. Erwin was a man in his late twenties, slightly younger than the newly hired butler Levi. Erwin was close to your father which made him the top pick, even with the drawback of age.  
  
He put the files down sighing. He thought of inviting them all over to meet you, one on one, but a ball sounded better to him. That way you would be able to pick who you wanted, instead of feeling forced. This plan would take some time come to fruition though. Inviting a lot of royals over, as well as preparing the castle, and so on. Clapping his hands he summoned Levi, hoping the new butler could help him out with the planning.


	3. Out on the town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit longer than usual so I hope you guys enjoy. Also thank you for all your feed back, it means a lot to me. :3

Upon emerging through the gates of your castle you noticed one of your stable boys, Jean, leading a horse into your line of sight. Behind the horse was a carriage, a rather plain one mind you, you needed to blend in, not stand out. Excitement filled your body, coursing through every vein, as you gazed up at your ride, you couldn't believe you were about the leave. Sasha noticed your excitement, reached over, and squeezed your hand . You glanced her way, flashing her a genuine smile before returning your sights to the stallion led ride.  
  
"My lady." Jean began before bowing,"Are you ready for your ride?"  
  
'Oh the innuendo', you snickered at your own thought. He gave you a weird look before asking again. Snapping out of your small amusement, you nodded your head quickly, so quick you thought your neck would snap.  He gave you an amused smile before holding the door of the teak wood carriage open. You let go of Sasha's hand as you sauntered over to the door held open to you, entering the carriage, and seating yourself. Sasha climbed in after you, then Eren. Closing the door he took a seat adjacent to you, while your perky friend took one beside you.  
  
As soon as the door had closed the carriage began to move, you tried not to squirm in your seat. You were just so happy. The turquoise eyed boy noticed how enthralled you were, and couldn't help but smile at you, finding your excitement rather adorable.   
  
Glancing over at Sasha you asked her how she had set this all up. This certainly was no simple feat, there were guards to be distracted, places to be cleaned, food to be cooked."Well if you must know, I had to pull many strings. With there being 3 servants, and a princess gone."  
  
"What do you mean?" You questioned, head cocked to the side, obviously intrigued in her answer.  
  
"Just had to get someone to cover me, Eren, and obviously Jean." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders. You shook your head in understanding before glancing out the window, watching the scenery pass by,"So, who agreed to take on your duties?"  
  
"Connie said he'd tend to the rooms, after he got done with his duties in the kitchen." Sasha began,"Marco is tending to the horses in Jeans absence, and...I'm actually not sure who took over for Eren."  
  
Eren seemed to be ignoring the conversation, staring out of the window. Sasha sighed before playfully leaning over and tapping him on the shoulder. This caused Eren to jump in surprise and slap Sasha. A look of horror covered Eren's features at the sudden realization of his actions. Sasha sat back in her seat, holding a hand to her stinging cheek, seemingly stunned. You were about to ask if she was okay but she quickly answered your question, as if having read your mind. She then chuckled to herself, telling Eren it was completely okay.  
  
"Dear lord Sasha, you had me worried I had seriously harmed you." Eren scolded.  
  
"It's fine, really Eren."Sasha said, shaking her hands in front of her,"Anyways, it's good you have quick reflexes, it will really come in handy if we come in contact with some thugs."  
  
Eren huffed before looking back out the window. You giggled to yourself, returning your attention to the window. All the foliage was bright green, and the flowers were in full bloom. Butterflies and bees buzzed around, bumping into each other."Such silly little creatures.." This was more lively than the times you wandered in the garden back at the castle. The castle gardens were beautiful but barely any animals had entered them.  
  
Suddenly the carriage came to a complete stop, causing you to topple to the ground. Eren was the first to react, asking if you were okay while extending a hand out to you. You blushed furiously, how could you have lost your balance so easily? Taking his hand in yours, you hauled yourself up. Your hands stuck together a couple more seconds than was necessary, only breaking them from each other as the door of the carriage peaked open. You swiped your hand away, patted down your dress, making sure to get rid of any unsightly wrinkles. Out of the corner of your eye you could have sworn you saw Eren blushing.  
  
"We're here lady (y/n)." Jean said opening the door of the carriage fully. You gave him a wide grin and a thank you, stepping out of the carriage. You glanced around seeing the bustling town, shops lined the streets, as well as small eateries. Legs figgity, ready to explore the town you took a step forward. You nearly went off in a full on sprint, but a firm hand on your shoulder kept you in place.You glanced over your shoulder, a glare glued to your usually happy visage, only to see Sasha standing there, a grin on her face,"We have hours to explore, no need to rush lady (y/n)."  
  
Your features softened,"Thank you Sasha."  
  
She giggled, taking your arm in hers as she lead you around. Eren stayed a few paces behind you two, while Jean watched over the carriage. You guys had agreed some times before to return to the castle before sun set, which left you a good amount of time to walk about the town.   
  
Your first stop was a small shop owned by an elderly woman. A great many of the shelves held tea sets, along with various types of tea. You picked up a rather intricately designed tea pot, this would look great in the castle. You set it back down to see a another teapot, this one wasn't as intricate but it was cute. So small and delicate, you wondered if this was actually used to make tea. You set that one back down, turning to see another one, and another one, and another one, picking them all up to examine them.  
  
"(Y/n), I'm sure you wouldn't mind leaving this shop to explore the rest of the shops." Sasha spoke, her voice sounding strained, she seemed to be bored. Eren on the other hand was fiddling with the tea sets, completely occupying himself.  
  
Upon realizing how long you have been in there you agreed. As much as you liked this shop you weren't going to be spending your one free day in one shop.  
  
 As you left the store you could feel eyes on your small group, you turned your head abruptly only to see no one was paying any mind to you. You exhaled, relaxing yourself. It was probably all in your mind. Rounding a corner you saw the cutest pastry shop you had ever laid your eyes on."Can we go there!"  
  
Eren and Sasha agreed looking down at their stomachs. Walking into the small eatery the smell of pastries clung to the inside of your nose. Your mouth began to pool with drool, if there was one thing you loved more than getting to visit town, it was sweets.   
  
Eren said he would pay for the treats, but you had insisted on paying for them, even though you had no money on you. Eventually Eren gave in, and just handed you the money he had on him saying you could pay. You thanked him before setting off the the register. Sasha broke off from your group wandered around looking for a table, while Eren stayed by your side. It was more so to keep you safe, you never knew what could happen even in a small shop such as this."So..do you know what Sasha would like? I had forgotten to ask her..."  
  
"She'd probably be fine with anything." Eren smiled.  
  
Face forward you told the man behind the register what you would like. There was an abundance of sweets to choose from that sat behind a large glass dome. You pointed to what you saw was the cutest, ordering it, Eren chose a small cheese cake for himself, and for Sasha, he had ordered her a mini fancy cake."That will be all sir."  
  
As you handed him the money he couldn't help but note how you two looked adorable together. Of course this caught you guys off guard, and you both ended up bumbling how you weren't a couple, all while blushing madly. The old man just laughed before he reached a slender hand into the glass dome, picking out the treats. He had ended up giving you an extra fancy cake, saying you shouldn't be so modest,"Even a blind man can tell there's something between you."  
  
Again you grew flustered, but you weren't about to argue with the man, you had just gotten a free treat after all. You both thanked him before taking the sweets, and finding Sasha. Luckily she wasn't too far away, just outside on the patio. Her face lit up seeing you two walk up with the snacks, completely ignoring your still red faces.  
  


* * *

  
"Are you up for it Levi?" Your father questioned the short man, cocking a brow as he took a sip of tea.  
  
Levi bowed,"It would be an honor."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." King (l/n) said,"You may go now."  
  
"May I ask of you one thing sir?" Levi asked. Your father waited a moment before shaking his head,"If you don't mind, I would like to get to know her before starting these lessons, lest she be..." He tried to find the right words,"Nervous when around me."   
  
"Of course. I wouldn't want my jewel getting nervous." Your father answered, the corners of his lips turning up to form a small smile.  
  
"Thank you my lord." Levi bowed, a small smirk adorning his usually stoic features."I'll be taking my leave now." With that Levi walked out of the room, and headed to the kitchen. As head butler he had to look over the cooking for tonight's dinner. God how he hated having to keep an eye on those brats, they should be able to discern if something was fit for consumption or not. Well, at least this position let him keep a closer eye on (y/n).  
  


* * *

  
"Oh my, this is amazing!" You gasped, watching the birds and butterflies flutter about.   
  
After you guys had finished your little afternoon snack, you had walked around for a bit, seeing the other stores, and then the center of the town. It had been a long time since you've been there. Oh the memories... You traced your fingers along a park bench you were passing by. The wood splintered off into your fingers, leaving small cutts and wood chips in it. You hissed holding your hand to your face, small beads of blood began to pool from the small wounds.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Eren asking noticing your sudden discomfort. You nodded, giving him an uncomfortable smile."I'm okay Eren, no need to worry about me."  
  
He looked you over quizzically before spotting your injured hand and snatching it."I can fix that, just give me a second."  
  
You huffed in protest, but did not pull your hand back. With gentle fingers he plucked the small slivers of wood out. You sighed, fingers finally being relieved of pain."Thank you Eren."He blushed, opening his mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it, looking away.  
  
"Lady (y/n), it's about time to start heading back." You turned your eyes to your friend. You let out a sigh and nodded your head. Even though you hated to leave you knew you had to. That and it was getting rather dark outside. How long had you been out for? Hopefully not longer than you intended, though you wouldn't have minded if that was the case.  
  
As you made your way back to the carriage you looked around once more. You didn't know the next time you would be able to visit again. While looking around you spotted a man and woman starring at you. You gave them a small smile which they didn't return, they just continued to stare.  
  
"We're back horse face!" Eren yelled jogging ahead.  
  
"Dammit Yeager, I told you to stop calling me that!" Jean sneered at the boy. Eren shrugged it off, opening the carriage door for you. You stepped in with a heavy foot, you really weren't ready to leave. Taking your seat, Sasha climbed in, sitting right beside you. Then Eren, shutting the door before taking a seat in front of you.  
  
"I'm starving!" Sasha blurted, her stomach growling in agreement. You couldn't help but let out a chuckle."You think me starving is funny princess?!" She grabbed you by the shoulders, shaking you. Your laughter grew louder at this."Don't, ha, be so eccentric Sasha."  
  
"But lady (y/n), I'm soooo hungry..."She moaned giving you puppy dog eyes, dramatically falling into your lap. You rolled your eyes before patting her head,"We'll be back home soon."   
  
And with that, you turned your attention to the carriage window, spacing out until you arrived at the castle.


	4. Dinner talk

Levi sauntered into the kitchen to see Connie hunched over the stove, stirring something feverently. The rest of the chef's were running around frantically, chopping this, backing that, and cooking who knows what.  
  
While further inspecting the room he was surprised to see that Sasha wasn't anywhere in sight. He had been told, after introductions to the rest of the staff, that Sasha would always be in the kitchen around dinner time. Something about her stuffing down bread rolls or something along those lines.  
  
"Oi, brat!" Levi growled. Connie's body stiffened at the harsh words. He turned to see Levi standing there, the look on his face unreadable. He calmed his nerves before turning back to the stove, and with a calm voice said,"Is there something you want Mr.Ackerman?"  
  
"Where is Sasha?" He questioned stepping closer. Connie gulped, sweat began to form on his brow.  
  
"She's, she's..." Connie's voice trailed off. What was he to say? Sasha had never told him what to say if this situation popped up. He tried to come up with some sort of tangible explanation to where she was,"She's  uh... she's uhmm..."  
  
Levi glared at the boy, obviously angered that he couldn't explain to him, simply where she was. It was a simple question that required a simple answer. Maybe the king had been wrong and she wasn't always in the kitchen around dinner time? Though, at the time of introductions Sasha had assured Levi that she would always, and I mean always, be in the kitchen around this time. Just as Connie was about to utter an excuse, an over excited brunnette popped into the room. Connie exhaled in relief, thank God Sasha was here. Something he wouldn't usually think when seeing her in the kitchen. She snachted the boy in her arms, stomach roaring loudly as she yelled,"Sorry I was late Connie! How's dinner coming? Do you need any help? Preferably a taste tester?"   
  
The ravanette sneered at the girl, she was too happy, and oh so annoying."Where have you been, Blouse?"  
  
Sasha turned her body away from Connie, looking up, or more so down, at Levi."I actually just got done cleaning something...Princess (f/n) room."  
  
Levi shook his head, that was a good enough answer for him, for now...He knew she was supposed to be done with that hours ago but he didn't want to question it. He exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose,"Connie, what have you prepared for dinner?"  
  
"Veil cutlets with a pomegranate sauce, stuffed tomatoes, and a fruit tart for dessert."  
  
Levi nodded his head, simple answer just as he wanted, and expected. Not those annoying uhm, and uh's Connie was spewing earlier.  
  
"So what do you say Connie? Can I taste test?!" Sasha blurted, her stomach humming with hunger.  
  
"Blouse!" Levi said sternly,"I'm sure Springer would prefer you not to bother him."  
  
Sasha knew she couldn't win a battle against Levi so she kept her mouth closed and exited the room.  She wanted to cry out as she clutched her stomach, she swore she could feel it literally eating itself.

* * *

  
Once back in your room, you relieved yourself of your clothes, only leaving on your under garments. You couldn't help but flop onto your bed, you were dead tired. Your feet were sore, and you were ready for sleep. Snuggling into the satin comforter on your bed, took in a deep breath.  
  
"Princess (y/n)," A male voice uttered on the other side of your door,"Dinner is ready."  
  
You let out a pained whine, you just wanted to relax and sleep,"I'll be right out."  
  
Rolling off your bed, landing on your feet you headed to the armoire that sat next to the door of your bathroom. Opening it you took out a night gown and set it on your bed. Walking back you spotted the perfect evening attire. Pulling it from the hanger you slipped it on. It was floor length, had a corset built into it, and was pink with a floral pattern.  
  
Leaving your bedroom, no shoes on, you let the cold wooden floor of the hallways help wake you up. Groggily you walked to the tall oak doors that lead to the dinning hall, shoulders slumping as you pulled them open, and walked to the table. Your father was at the end, looking as cheery as ever. You doubted if he knew what you had done today he would be anything but cheery.  
  
You bowed before him, taking a seat. He looked you up and down,"You seem tired. What have you been up to today?"  
  
"I just spent my day in the garden painting." He gave a smile at your answer. You chuckled to yourself internally, thanking God he bought the lie.  
  
"Your highness, I would like to present you tonight's dinner." Connie said as he bowed. The cooking staff flooding from behind him, dishes in their hands.  
  
The food looked great but you weren't to hungry at the moment. A woman in a cheifs uniform, known as Hannah, began serving you. You smiled at her as she gave you your plate of assorted food. Setting plates of sides on the table, as long as some other servants.  
  
Most of the time spent eating you just nudged your food around on your plate, taking small bites from time to time.  
  
"(Y/n), as you know you will need to be finding a suitor." You rolled your eyes at your father. Couldn't he let up, you were tired, and a little grumpy now."I have arranged for you to meet some, as well as other's."  
  
"Father can we-" You began only to be cut off by your father. Your eyes widened, he never cut you off.  
  
"We're  having this conversation wether you like it or not (y/n)...As I was saying, I have arranged a time for you to meet them. I know you don't like one on one meetings so I've come up with an idea."   
  
"What is this idea father?" You said tiredly.  
  
"We shall be hosting a ball in 4 weeks time. I have sent out the invitations already so I expect no protest from you. Also, I know you are unable to dance so I've set you up to be taught by Mr.Ackerman." He stated.   
  
Seriously? That guy that gave you the weird feeling earlier would be teaching you. You wanted to groan but you kept it inside. This groan was to turn into a scream you would later let out into a pillow.  
  
"Considering I know you don't know him well, I've set him up to also be your personal servant." Really,  father still had more to say? "This way you can get to know each other, and you won't be nervous when the lessons begin."  
  
"What about Rico?" You questioned,"What happened to her?"  
  
"Last time I talked to her she said she was in Sina. Apparently she opened up her own school." Your father answered. You slumped in your chair, did you even really need lessons? The last time Rico was at the castle, and part of the staff, was when you were a small girl, about the age of 9."Besides, I'm sure this will be a fun experience for you."  
  
You sighed leaning onto one of your hands, there was no way you were going to get out of this,"I sure hope so..."  
  
"It will my jewel." King (l/n) replied, leaning over to give your head a reassuring pat. Nuzzling your head into his hand you couldn't help but smile.  
  
Once dinner was over you walked back to your room, feet tap tapping on the way back. You were surprised no one had caught you, they mostly would have reprimanded you. Shrugging your shoulders you sighed. Ready to retire to your room, a bored voice spoke from behind you."Princess?"  
  
You turned your head to see Levi. He stood there looking over your form with analytical eyes, his face as stoic as ever.  
  
"Good evening Mr.Ackerman." You said giving him a nervous smile, lips twitching.  
  
"Are you not wearing shoes." He said it as if wasn't a question, just a statement, like he already knew.  
  
"I am..." Did this really have to happen now? You were so close to your room."Why does it matter to you if I am or not?"  
  
"Because you need to be taking care of your feet, lessons should start in the next few days."He began,"Your father has informed you correct?"  
  
Answering with a nod of your head, you turned back to the direction of your room. Swiftly arms wrapped around you, picking you up bridal style. Caught of guard you squeaked, Levi couldn't help but smirk."Thought so, no shoes."  
  
You blushed, feeling him so close to you."C-can you put me d-down?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that princess. As I said before, your feet need to be in tip top shape when lessons start." He said, hauling you off to your room. You huffed crossing your arms, turning your face away from him.  
  
Once at the door of your room, he placed you on your feet. Opening the door to your room, assuming he would leave you bid him goodnight. But he wasn't ready to leave you alone just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo, so I write this chapter all on my phone, if there are any errors feel free to tell me.


	5. A little bit of help

As you closed the door, a slender hand snatched the edge of it, leaving it open. You glared at the man, all you wanted to do was sleep. You cursed under your breath before asking what he was doing. He simply answered, face frozen bearing no emotion what so ever."I think we should get to know each other better. Considering I will be following your every move tomorrow."  
  
You paused, giving him a weird look. You wanted to speak but you were drawing a blank. Somehow, after seconds of silence you managed to stutter out,"Uh...Can this wait? As much as I would enjoy your company, I'm really tired."  
  
He arched an eyebrow in response,"That's strange. Didn't you spend the rest of your day in your room?"  
  
You gulped, trying to smile, lips slightly twitching with nervousness,"Yes...How would you know that?"  
  
"I didn't see you anywhere in the castle." He began, a smirk beginning to form on his face,"Especially in the garden. So tell me how you would be tired if you spent your whole day in your room? Unless you were doing something rather unladylike?" He took a couple steps forward, making you take a couple back.  
  
"That is ridiculous! How dare you falsely accuse me of such things?" Your brows began to furrow, rage taking over your lethargy.  
  
"I just find it odd you would lock yourself in your room, possibly with Sasha..." He chuckled to himself."She did tell me she spent her last minutes before coming to the kitchen, in your room."  
  
Okay, nope. No, no, no."Of course not! It's not like that! Even if it was I wouldn't need to tell you!"  
  
He sighed shaking his head, a smirk still on his lips."Okay princess, I'll be on my way then now."  
  
"Good." You huffed watching him walk out the door. Closing it behind him you let out a  groan, clutching your face in frustration.  
  
'What the heck was that just now? He had no right to start interrogating me like that! What a jerk!' You thought. Today was too much, alll you wanted right now was sleep. Maybe a bath, but mostly sleep. Once again relieving your body of your clothes, you put on the nightgown you had prepared yourself before dinner. Slumping into bed you snuggled your face in a fluffy pillow, tossing a blanket over your body. Hopefully he doesn't ask anyone else. Eh, it's too late for anyone to really be up. You sighed, snuggling deeper into the comforter happily before falling into a deep and well deserved slumber.  


* * *

  
"Guess I can keep her around for a little longer..." Levi muttered under his breath before laughing."My sweet, you will be mine soon."  
  
While roaming the halls back to his quarters he spotted Sasha. He figured he should talk to her, maybe find out what was actually going on at the time (y/n) was in her room. If she even really was, that is,"Oi, Blouse!"  
  
Sasha turned around, something sticking out of her mouth. Levi glared at her, walking over to her,"What do you have in your mouth?"  
  
She gulped, the item seeming to follow suit."N-nothing! Certainly not food if that's what your thinking."  
  
He raised a brow,"If I find out your stealing food from the kitchen you'll be in real trouble."  
  
"N-no!" Sasha began to become defensive,"T-this was just a leftover bread roll from dinner."  
  
He didn't seem interested in her answer, in fact he didn't even care if she took extra food, he just wanted to mess with her head."Sasha?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where was Lady (y/n) today, I hadn't seen her til after dinner. Considering your the last person to have seen her, at least I'm assuming," He paced around the girl, making her even more nervous."Where was she today?"  
  
"The garden!" Sasha blurted, sweat dropping from her brow to the floor. She had remembered what the princess had told her, if anyone asked, to say she was in the garden.  
  
Levi only gave her a smile before turnning on his heel, leaving the girl confused. He got exactly what he wanted. The was no reason to keep talking to the brat. How was he going to bring this up lady (y/n)? Oh how he was excited to see her squirm at his questions.  
  
Sasha confused was tempted to ask him why he had asked that but she figured it'd be best not to. Skipping on her merry way, arms swaying, shirt holding several breadrolls, she made her way to her room.  


* * *

  
Groaning you lifted yourself out of the bed, stretching your body, bones popping as you did. You rubbed your eyes letting out a soft yawn, today was going to be horrible.  
  
Opening your eyes you noticed how the sun's beams filtered through your closed curtains, making the room a cream color. Swinging your legs off the bed you stood on your feet, heading to open the window. Opening them would prove hazardous to you, the sun nearly blinded you. You hissed feeling the sudden rush of light on your unprepared eyes.  
  
"P-princess?" A barely audible voice questioned from beyond your bedrooms door. Whining you answered back,"Yes?"  
  
"Just making sure your up, you have a busy day ahead of you." Seriously? Is this all they had to say?  
  
Shaking your head you headed to your bathroom. Turning the brass faucet of the porcelain tub you couldn't help but notice how sticky and sweaty your skin felt. Slipping off the garments as soon as the tub filled, you stepped in. The water enveloped you in it warm embrace, you gave out a relived breath. This was so relaxing, honestly this would probably be your only peaceful moment of the day. Scrubbing at your skin and hair the water tossed around, causing some of the suds to cascade over the edges of the tub, onto the marble floor.  
  
Once you were done you sat yourself on the edge of the tub, you snatched a nearby towel and dried off your feet before the rest of your body. Towel wrapped tightly around your form you stepped out of the bathroom and to your armoire.   
  
While deciding on a dress you heard a knock at your door. You decided not to respond, bad idea. The knocks only came more frequently and grew louder with each passing one.  
  
You seriously couldn't have a moment to yourself could you?"What do you want?" It came out a little harsher than you had wanted to but you didn't care. You were still tired and not to mention, naked.  
  
Hearing the voice speak you were surprised to hear it was Eren. A blushed covered your cheeks,"J-just wait a bit. I need to get, uh, dressed."  
  
Not that you could tell but upon hearing of your predicament, Eren's face grew as red as a ripe tomato."O-okay, I'll just wait right here until your done."  
  
Within seconds you had sloppily put on your new corselet gorge, and a dress. Though it was hard considering some areas of your skin were still damp, making the fabric cling to your skin.  
  
Quickly combing through your wet locks, you opened the door. You had apologized since some of the water on your hair had flung onto his face, but he didn't seem to mind."It's quite alright princess."  
  
"So,what did you need of me Eren?" You asked still combing through your hair.  
  
He gave you a smile before showing you a stack of towels. So that what it was. Well you did need some in the room. You had invited him in, letting him walk into the bathroom, bath drained, mirror still covered in a haze, and undergarments sprawled on the floor. If it was even possible, his face grew even redder, spreading to his neck and ears.  
  
You waited patiently, sitting in front of a mirror combing through your hair, patting it with the towel from time to time. While waiting there came another knock on your door,"Who's there?"  
  
"It's Levi." You shivered hearing it was him,"May I come in?"  
  
"Y-yes, though I must warn you I'm not completely ready..." You muttered the last part. Anxiously you fixed you fixed yourself to be more presentable. For some reason you had suddenly grown self-conscious, why though? You didn't care how you looked to him, so why?  
  
As he walked in he noticed Eren walking out of our bathroom, boy blushing like crazy, teal eyes starring at the floor."Brat!"  
  
Eren's eyes shot up, fixing his posture he stood tall,"Yes Mr.Ackerman?"  
  
"Pray tell, what are you doing in (y/n)'s quarters?" Levi asked, giving Eren a steel like gaze. Eyes never moving from the younger boy. Eren opened hi mouth to answer but you interrupted,"He was just dropping off some fresh towels."  
  
Levi glared at you for a moment before looking back at Eren before dismissing him. Eren scuttled out, head down, leaving you, and Levi alone. Heat began to radiate off your face, the room suddenly became hot. You fanned yourself trying to get your mind off the sudden heat rise. Though that would prove hard, with Levi staring at you, giving you his signature stare. You gulped a lump that had formed in your throat,"Can you p-please wait a moment? I'm still getting ready..."  
  
He bowed,"Of course." He casually made his way to your bed, sitting on it, eyes never moving from your form. You grew even hotter than you were before. Getting up you walked to your closet, you didn't really like how this dress looked on you, it was just an ugly shade of orange, and not to mention it hugged your body oddly.   
  
"You would look nice in this." Levi was right behind you, his chest pressed against your back. His hand outstretched, picking a white dress with a floral pattern, fabric pulled up on one side, being held by big pink bow. The side that had no floral fabric instead had layers upon layers of white fabric overlapping each other, making the skirt seem full. You thanked him, not turning around. You feared he would see your more than obvious blush. Taking a deep breath in you tried calming your nerves. There was no real reason to be embarrassed, or even remotely shy, yet you still grew hot.  
  
"Are you going to try it on or not?" Levi spoke, his voice seemed to be filled with annoyance. Turning around, hiding your face behind a hand you snatched the dress from him, and ran into the bathroom. As you put it on, for some reason you just couldn't reach the mid to top fasteners. As much as it pained you, you had to ask Levi for help. Opening the door, eyes downcast you muttered out what you needed. He smirked, getting up from your bed making his way towards you. Placing his hands on your waist he turned you around,  you shivered feeling his cold fingers touch bare skin as he fastened the dress. His fingers lingered on your back for a while before pulling away.  
  
Turning around you noticed a change in his demeanor. His usually cold eyes seemed more warm, and held this feeling in them. You weren't quite sure what it was."Thank you..."  
  
He blinked, eyes returning to their normal coldness."It was my pleasure lady (y/n)." Suddenly he grasped your hand, bringing it to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. Your face was scorching now, you couldn't maintain eye contact so you looked down. Realizing your feet were bare, you broke his grasp from your hand, and hurried to your shoe rack. You picked out a pair of lace white ankle boots.

  
Now with your outfit complete, you walked to the door of your bedroom, exiting. Making your way to the dinning hall you couldn't help but notice how loud the clacking of your shoes on the wooden floor was. You sighed, you absolutely hated when this happened. It not only annoyed you, but you feared it would annoy the others so you laid your steps lightly on the floor until you reached your destination.

There wasn't much that went on in there except the usual; your dad nagging you about marriage, you giving him an eye roll, and for some reason, the always nervous Connie.

  
"Excuse me father." You got up, pushed your chair in, and bowed to your father before leaving. He smiled watching you walk out of the room, that was his  He could. Suddenly his face became solemn, he wasn't ready to lose his little girl. He asked himself if this was really necessary, but he knew deep down in his heart it was. If your kingdom were to go on, you would need to marry, and produce an heir. As much as he wished it, he couldn't possibly serve for the rest of his life. You had to take over and continue the family's legacy.

 

* * *

 

 

"So Levi...What is on the schedule today?" You asked, hands behind your back, glancing over you shoulder at the man. He smirked, making you quiver. What was wrong with you today? Obviously too much."We could go on a walk through the garden. It's beautiful today."

  
You nodded your head agreeing. A slight smile made its way across his face. He hadn't expect it to be this easy to get you alone with him in such a romantic setting. Hopefully if everything went well for him, you would be his in no time. This made him shudder with delight,"My sweet, sweet, naive princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! Thank you for all these kudos and comments, I didn't expect it to really get this "popular". I really appreciate it all c:


	6. Caught

Traversing into the garden you stood under the Randy magnolia tree, letting your skin soak up the warm rays of the hot sun that beamed through the branches and leaves of the trees. A slight breeze blew across you, hair as well as the bottom of your dress fluttering along with the wind. Today was such a nice day, you let out a soft sigh as your body began to relax. Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as you had originally thought,"It really is a beautiful day today."   
  
"Tch," You heard, spinning around to see Levi smirk at you. You blushed as he neared you, stepping over blooming blue orchids, and bright yellow buttercups. A wonderful contrast in colors.  
  
"Y-yes Mr.Ackerman?" You questioned, voice trembling. You were suddenly growing self conscious again, but for what exactly? You couldn't possibly be attracted to him. Or could you? You weren't exactly sure. Yeah he was a bit weird but there was something about him...  
  
"Today's beauty has nothing on you princess." He grasped your hand and brought it to his lips, you could feel the slightest bit of a smirk on your knuckles. This made your cheeks begin to burn  Glancing down at him, your (e/c) eyes met with the grey storm in his. No no, you shook your head and retracted your hand looking away, diverting your attention to the nearby magnolia tree. The pink buds reached towards the sun as the green leaves flowed in motion with the wind.  
  
Suddenly a pair of hands found their way around your waist, snaking around til they met, right on your stomach. You squeaked feeling the sudden touch of his hands. Curiously enough, his hands were warmer than expected, heat radiating off of them, and through your clothes to your (s/k) skin.  
  
You sighed, what was happening right now? Obviously nothing good. Turning around you found his face to be surprisingly close to your own, noses almost touching.  
  
Levi smiled inching in closer. You shuddered feeling his lips graze yours for a moment before pulling away. You let out a annoyed sigh in protest. How dare he tease you like that!  
  
He simpered seeing your now flustered face. You had just turned 50 shades of red, extending from your cheeks to your ears, and chest. The tops of your breast covered in a soft shade of pink,  something that didn't go unnoticed in his eyes.  
  
"So tell me princess,"He took a step back, giving you some space,"What do you like?"  
  
"Anything sweet! Or cute!" You answered quickly.   
  
"What else?" He questioned as he bent over, plucking a regal lilly from its stem.  
  
You put your finger to your chin thinking for a moment before answering,"Not much else...Well nothing I can come up with right now."  
  
"How about the town?" He asked,placing the flower behind your ear and in your (h/c) locks.  
  
You blushed feeling his hand brush the shell of your ear,"W-what about it?"  
  
"Would you ever sneak out of the castle?" He questioned leering at you.  
  
"No, of course not!" You  answered. What was he getting at exactly? There was no way he could possibly know about yesterday!  
  
"You see princess, I'm not too sure about that." His face held a malicious grin as he began to step circles around you, like a hungry shark."When I had asked Sasha she gave me another answer when I asked where you had been yesterday."  
  
Dammit Sasha..."Well obviously she was mistaken." Yeah, that sounded convincing. Hopefully he lets up now. Knowing how he's been acting for the short amount of time you've spent with him you doubted it. He seemed like a button pusher, yet a very suave man.  
  
"You see I wasn't too sure, so then to confirm my suspicion's I checked on all the buggies,and one in particular had dirt caked on the wheels." He stopped his circles, standing in front of you now," I would hate to think our stable boys were taking an illicit joyride. If so it wouldn't end well for them would it princess?"  
  
By now you were utterly upset, you could keep denying but that would just dig you into a deeper hole. And not to mention Jean and Marco would get in trouble. Probably cast out, the kindness in your heart couldn't let you just stand idly by and let that happen to them. Clearing your throat you regained your composure,"They did nothing wrong. I snuck out yesterday."  
  
"Was that so hard to admit?" He seemed satisfied in your answer."I honestly didn't care that you did that, but as your now personal butler I need to keep tabs on you. If you ever want to leave, just let me know and I'll help, I'd hate to see you upset from being cooped up in here."  
  
"You did all this, just to tell me you were fine with it?!" You seethed with anger. He made you so uncomfortable, putting you into a corner just to tell you what you did was okay? That's bull crap and you knew it.   
  
"Tch, do you not know how to listen brat? I just said that." He seemed annoyed.  
  
This only made you more upset and angry, he had no right to be annoyed, or call you brat.... If anyone had the right it was you. Letting out a groan of frustration you turned away from him.  
  
"Don't be like that." He said turning you back around. You couldn't help but melt looking into his eyes. All of your previous emotions now gone. Why did he do this to you, what was it about him?  
  
"Just don't interrogate me again, okay." You mumbled, averting his gaze. His fingers skimmed the bottom of your chin causing you to look up. Again he was oddly close to you. Hi face grew closer like last time, except this time he captured his lips in your own. At first you were caught off guard but you readily gave in. Even sighing as the kiss progressed. This man most certainly had some sort of hold on you. One moment your upset, the next you just forget everything, and kiss him.  
  
Parting lips you whined. You weren't ready for it to end. As your face became red, once again, he smirked at you. He knew he had a hold on you. This was going to be easier than he thought.  
  


* * *

  
"Hey Connie!" Sasha yelled running through the halls trying to find the bald man."Where are you?!"  
  
"Sasha do you have to be so loud?" An annoyed blonde in a typical servant uniform sighed. He crinkled his pudgy nose as he eyed the perky brunnette.  
  
"Well Armin, for your information I can't find Connie anywhere...and I'm hungry." Instantly Sasha began to tear up, he nose becoming snotty. She sure was something.  
  
"I'm pretty sure he's bringing (y/n) her afternoon snack, and tea in the garden." Armin answered.   
  
"Oh man."Sasha sighed returning to her normal self,"Im so hungry and the staff let me in the kitchen unless I'm with Connie."  
  
"I wonder why." Armin chuckled.  
  
"Guess I'll just look for him, or miss.(y/n)." She shrugged her shoulders heading off to the direction of the garden. Hopefully she would catch Connie, either before he got there or after. It didn't really bother her which one came first, just as long as she could get some food in her stomach.  
  
Walking down the hall she glanced out the window that gave a perfect view of the garden. She stopped in her tracks instantly seeing (y/n) and...was that Levi? Kissing? No way! Sasha let out a high pitched squeal. She was utterly and absolutely shocked.  
  
Running through the door, around a corner, and through the door that led into the garden she saw the princess and butler sitting at a stone table, chatting. Maybe it had all been in her head. Letting out a relived breathe she sauntered over to the couple."Hey lady (y/n), have you seen Connie anywhere?"  
  
(Y/n) glanced up at the girl, a smile on her face."No I haven't."  
  
"Oi, Sasha." Sasha glanced down at the obviously irritated Levi,"Shouldn't you be worrying about your duties instead of another servant?"  
  
Her finger fumbled with each other,"W-well Mr.Ackerman, I-I'm really h-hungry and..." She trailed off.   
  
Feeling sorry for the girl the princess tried defending her, though to no avail did it convince Levi to leave her alone."Be off Blouse."  
  
Sasha grumbled, stomach groaning with hunger walking back into the castle. Head hung low she bumped into someone. Looking up a smile consumed her dreary features,"Connie!"  
  


* * *

  
"Was that necessary Levi?" You asked,"She was just hungry."  
  
He brushed you off, looking off at something. You rolled your eyes.  
  
"Lady (y/n), your daily snack and tea are ready." Connie said, an awkward smile in his face. Betwixt his hands was a silver tray with a mountain of finger sandwiches, beside that was a teapot and two teacups.  
  
Kindly you thanked him as he set the tray on the table. Wriggling in your seat you reached for a cucumber finger-sandwich. They looked so good you just couldn't help but stuff several into your mouth at once, some crumbs bundled together at the corners of your mouth."These are so good Connie!"  
  
Connie grinned, bowing before he left.  
  
Levi looked unamused as he watched the boy leave, though as soon as he was gone, Levi looked right at you. Head leaning on one hand, his eyes staring at mouth, he licked his lips. Unbeknownst to you of course, you were trained on killing these sandwiches right now. Sweet delicious sandwiches. Musing to your self you didn't notice Levi was leaning over the side of the table towards you. Hand extended he brushed a thumb against your lips. You shrinked back with the sudden touch. As you were about to ask why he had done that he said,"You had some on your mouth, thought I could help clean you up." He snickered as his tounge snaked from his mouth, licking the tip of his thumb where the crumbs were.   
  
You couldn't help but grow red at this notion. His lips looked so enticing as they wrapped around the tip of his thumb, you just wanted to kiss him again, expect for longer and little more... passionate? But you knew you shouldn't, as a princess you shouldn't even think about getting with any of your staff, no matter how good they may look or be...Though there was no way you could just ignore this heat forming between you two. Maybe if you did this in secret you could get away with it. That would be very indiscreet of a princess however and you held your head high when it came to your rank. You may have hated being a royal but you took pride in your family name, and you weren't about to just toss it away for some butler you barely knew....at least for now anyways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only so many ways you can say blush .3.


	7. Nightly Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an impromptu chapter, it will play a part in the story later on though, promise!

The rest of your day had gone well for you. You chated with Levi, who seemed more than interested in your words, always gazing up at you with those stone grey eyes, and head quirked to the side showing interest. Mostly you thought that was due to the kiss from previous but you weren't too sure, right now you'd like to think it wasn't.  
  
You didn't talk about it the day after. It was like you and Levi had silently agree not to utter a word about it to each other. Which worked out for you, you weren't really sure where this would have gone with him, or really how you felt about him. It was all in the air at the moment.  
  
As your day had progressed, you noticed Sasha had seemed nervous around you when you were with Levi, in fact she looked scared. Though the few times you had spoken to her, with him around, she seemed to avoid your gaze, only to stutter something incoherent before running away. Levi would sneer at her when this would happen, thinking she was unfit to be a maid for his lady.  
  
You just shoved the thoughts of today aside, getting back to what was happening currently in the dinning hall.  
  
Well, there wasn't much actually happening right now. Except for talking to your father. He seemed very adamant that he speak with you about the upcoming ball. Yeah, you still had weeks before it got here but he was on your case none the less.  
  
"Have you given any thought of what you'll be wearing?" Your father asked, before taking a bite of his food.  
  
"I haven't given it any thought, it won't be here for a while so I have time." You answered curtly, you were in no mood to be speaking about these upcoming affairs.  
  
King (l/n) gave out a boisterous laugh, leaning over the table to ruffle your hair. His lips parted as he retracted his hand, and let out a sigh,"Nonsense,"He said,"That's what all you women say. You're mother was the exact same way. Saying she had so much time to do as she pleased...it ended up slipping through her fingers and she was stuck with wearing the most ugliest gown to her own ball."  
  
You couldn't help but chuckle,"That may be true but, I doubt Sasha would let me step out to my own ball in something atrocious."  
  
"You're probably right." Your dad said as his laughter began to fade. Looking to the side, his eyes down cast, you noticed the smallest bit of a frown trace his lips.  
  
Readying to say something your father shot back up, the frown turned upside down, and his eyes beaming with joy."I'm glad I have you. I know I don't tell you this enough, but I love you daughter."  
  
"I love you too." You said, demeanor completely changing. Both you stretched over the table, giving each other a hug, and pat on the back.  
  
Pulling away you noticed how your father's eyes seeming to fill with sadness. You smiled at this, you're father hardly ever showed emotion and it touched your heart. With all this remorse you had towards him you had nearly forgot that he was doing this for you. This wasn't for him, it was for you, and since you were so self absorbed in your own issues with this suitor thing, you hadn't noticed how you father didn't really want this. Well, maybe he did a little...but regardless he wasn't really ready to give you away. At least that's what you got from all this.  
  
The night continued without a hitch! You, and father had assembled plans for the next day, taking you, Levi, and Sasha out to go find a dress. Of course this thrilled you, you were ready to get back out there. Maybe you could even see all the other things you had missed seeing on your last voyage out? Well if you were lucky. You were sure tomorrow would be filled with being crammed into dresses too small, and corsets so tight that only skeletons could only fit into. Either way this made you no less excited for tomorrows festivities.   
  
"I can't wait to go!" You grinned up at your father. He smiled back, hugging you close as he placed a light kiss on your forehead.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow. Now to bed with you, a princess needs her sleep." He said pulling away. You bid him goodnight as you bowed, before leaving through the tall wooden doors of the dinning hall.  
  
Walking down the hall, shoes clacking away at the hard wood floor of the castle you couldn't help but notice how you were the only one around. A cracked window let in a slight draft caused you to shudder. Rubbing your arms you tried to shoo the goosebumps away. Scuttling in the hall, body stiff from the cold you noticed that the gas lights lining the walls were flickering."How odd..."  
  
You let out a shriek as they suddenly blew out, glass cracking and popping as the flames in the bulbs dispersed with a strong force. Covering your mouth from your sudden outburst, the atmosphere grew eerily creepy. Taking in deep breathes you tired to calm yourself. With fist clenched tightly by your side you strode down the hall, taking care as to not trip over, or bump into anything.  
  
"Stay calm..." You mumbled to yourself. Eyes straining forward, the hall seemed to stretch before you, looking like it had no end. Moonlight shining through the windows only added to the creepy atmosphere, considering it only lit so much of the hall leaving the rest shrouded in black. Feeling something graze your upper thigh you turned around, only to see nothing. Now you were freaking out. Turning back around you ran, you ran as fast as your feet could carry you in those god damn heels. Eventually you came to the end of the hall, mostly by hitting it, and toppling to the floor.  
  
Grasping at your head you swore you could see a blurry figure approach you. Head throbbing as you picked yourself up you noticed the figure held a light in their hands. You weren't sure if it was even really a light, or if your sight was messing up because of the collision with the wall.   
  
"Princess?" A catious male voice spoke out.  
  
Looking at them and that light they held caused your head to throb even more. Clutching it you collapsed to the floor, lungs gasping, trying to get a hold of air in them. Tears began to prick at the brim of your eyes, some slipping out only to hit the floor, and create small puddles.  
  
Feet rushing, light now on the ground, a boy with shaggy brown hair crouched over you. His eyes were filled with terror as he gazed down at you. Picking you up, he cradled you in his arms, rushing down the hall. He had been saying something, though you couldn't fully understand, your ears were ringing now. Falling limp in his arms only made him run faster, and scream louder. Even with his words loud and clear, all of it sounded muffled, as you lost all consciousness.  


* * *

  
"Jesus christ. Whose screaming at this time of night?" Eren grumbled sitting up from his bed. Letting out a deep sigh. Removing himself from the bed he bent over his night stand, picking up a match, and candle. Striking the match til a flame caught he tipped it over the wic, letting it catch flame. Wafting the match in the air he made way for his bedroom door. Tossing the refuse to the side he slid through into the vast dark hallway. It was eerily dark for some reason,"Probably just an issue with the lighting."  
  
Glancing around the hall you heard the faint noise of shoes hitting the floor furiously. Walking in the direction of the source of the sound he eventually found himself down hallways he hadn't been down before. Chills run up and down his body as the sound of shoes hitting the floor abruptly stopped, being replaced by a loud thud. Peering over a corner he saw a body on the floor. He looked on as he watched them pick themselves up. Seeing the familiar (h/l) (h/c) locks he approached with caution, sweat began to form on his forehead. He wiped it away calling out, "Princess?"  
  
She glanced at him for a moment before collapsing back onto the floor, breathe ragged as she grasped onto her head. Putting the candle on the ground he rushed over to her. He tried talking to her but she wasn't responding. Realizing she needed help he scooped her up in his arms, holding her close as he ran down the hall.  
  
Gazing down at your form he noticed your eyes close, and body falling limp,"This is bad!" Running further down several halls his lungs gasped for air as he screamed for help, and exhaustion. Eventually he came to a fully lit room. Behind a desk was a raven haired boy. He eyed the exasperated brat before his eyes drifted down. Seeing the still form of his love in Eren's arms caused rage, and concern to bubble up."What did you do to her?!"  
  
Eren catching his breath began to explain what had transpired,"I-I'm not even sure! She was on the floor one moment, back up again, then down again. She cried out holding onto her head. I think she may have tripped over something running around in the dark"  
  
 Levi now by Eren's side, pulled (y/n) from the boys arms. Laying her on the ground he tried to get a closer look. He placed a hand to her forehead, feeling a bump under his hand,"She doesn't seem to have a fever."  
  
Eren let out a sigh of relief. Continuing to gaze at the girl, she had a bulbous bump on her forehead, as well as some blood, and small scratches that decorated her (s/c) legs."She seems to be fine...Still we should get someone to look over her."  
  
Eren agreed, running out the door, calling out. His breath hoarse as he called out. Within moments people began to pool into the previously empty hallway. Running into the room they saw the princess on the floor, body shaking, and breath hitching every so often.  
  
Of course this caused many concerned people to ask what had happened but there was no real answer. They would all have to wait til the princess woke the next day.  
  
As they conversed the princess stirred, opening her eyes slightly.  


* * *

  
Peeking your eyes open you noticed a crowd had formed around you. You gave them all a weak smile before feeling a familiar pain in your head. Crying out you felt a pair of sturdy arms wrap around you, and rushing you out of the crowded room. Looking up you saw a blurred face, black clouds sticking to their face, and grey slits glancing down at you. Reaching up, you gingerly let a hand trace what you assumed was the side of their face. You giggled softly through the pain, seeing a blush form on their face.  
  
"No to be rude, but you are odd princess." The man sighed.  
  
Popping open a door, he walked through it. With limited vision you were able to see a line of beds propped up against walls, green curtains separated them.   
  
Feeling the familiar comfort of a bed you sighed. Looking up, you saw a chubby woman in a night gown running towards you, only to stop a few inches by your side. The raven haired man was looking down at you, as she examined you. Running something over your chest you felt a breeze on your body. Pulling away at your clothing she placed a cold metal circle to your chest.  
  
Suddenly you were hit with a rush of sharp pain, causing you to let out a high pitch shriek. This startled the man, and woman, making them nearly jump from their skins. You wanted to apologize for scaring them but your throat wasn't permitting anything besides screams to slip through your lips. Feeling a shadow begin to seep through the edges of your eyes encasing them in darkness, you fell into a deep sleep. A sleep that erased the pain, haziness, and memories.


	8. Headaches and Flowers

Feeling warm sunlight hit your skin caused you to peep open your eyes. Eyes fully open you sat up, examining your surroundings, you were in the infirmary. The crisp white wall paper with simple beds pushed against them, around them were green sheets, keeping them separated.

Sunlight seeped through the mosaic tile windows lighting the usually stale room, giving it color, something unknown to such a room. You opened your mouth to say something but all that came out were strangled noises. Grasping your throat you felt rather concerned. You had no recollection of why you were in the infirmary, or really what had happened last night, let alone why your voice was so hoarse.

Suddenly a pang of pain rattled your skull, causing you to cry out and fall back onto the bed. Grasping at it, fingers intertwining with your (h/l) (h/c) locks. Eyes welling up with tears, your vision became blurred. What the hell happened last night? The questioned proved your pained brain but nothing came up.

"Princess (y/n)?" A female voice called out, her voice hushed. The door to the She stepped ajar.

All you could manage was a simple groan. Holding onto the head, pain somewhat subsiding, you set yourself back up. One hand clutching your skull, you used the other to wipe away the tears that formed in your eyes.

You croaked out a broken name, gazing at your perky brown haired friend. She gave you a soft, but concerned smile."Did I wake you up?" She stepped into the room, full figure now in sight.

You let go of your head to shake your hands in front of you, giving her a pleading look. She continued to look at you, her face contorted in worry, and happiness. You let out a barely audible giggle.

She gave you a big smile as she bounced over to you. Her hands were held behind her back, her maid uniform swaying with every step she took.

Once by your side she crouched down to your level. Giving her a grin you attempted to hug her, though the pain from before came back, and hit you. You winced retracting your arms back, and hands back to your head. Sasha frowned seeing you like this.

As soon as your headache relaxed, you gave her a small smile. She laughed softly,"Only you could smile through this."

You gave her a cheeky grin. Sighing she pulled her hands from behind her back, showing you a bouquet of white daises and baby's breath. Grabbing them you could only give her a gluttoral thanks.

She frowned again before giving you a hug, accidentally smashing the flowers between the force of your two bodies. She pulled back and cursed seeing the wilted flowers, and scattered petals on the bed. You put the ruined bouquet to the side, and patted her head. Voice still hoarse, you told her it would be okay. Again she frowned.

"So (y/n), how do you feel?" You gave her a shrug, the pain in your head lessening with each pang. She sighed,"Well I guess that it something that should've been expected."

Getting up she briskly walked over to a corner in the room, to a nurse's desk. Shifting through the papers on the desk she grabbed a notebook, and a thick pencil.

Soon back at your side she handed them to you,"This should help you."

You quickly took then and wrote down,"Thank you."

She smiled,"Glad I could help..."Her gaze drifted off for a moment before snapping back to you,"Are you hungry?"

"Yes!!!" You showed her the paper. Extending her hand, you took hold of it, pulling you up and on your feet.

Legs wobbly she wrapped an arm around your waist, helping to support you. Leaning your body onto hers you both made it to the clinic's door.

Popping it open you both stepped out. The hallways seemed to be bustling this morning. Many of the servants were running around in a frenzy, frantically dusting things, sweeping the ground, and rushing into rooms, fresh sheets, blanket's, and towels stacked in their arms.

Slumping in the hall some servants stopped and stared at you with pain filled eyes, some with smiles on their faces. They had all heard what happened, and not to mention you looked like crap. Hair in a birds nest, skin pale, almost translucent, and a crinkled night gown that clung to your wilted form. You basically looked like you had seen death.

"Princess!" You heard someone shout from behind you two. Glancing back you noticed Eren off in the distance. Making eye contact with him, he ran up to you two. He had nearly tackled you but a black haired man had stopped him,"What are you doing Jaeger?"

Eren gave Levi an awkward chuckle."Sorry sir, I just got really excited to see her up..." His voice trailed off as Levi glared at the brunette holding up your feeble form.

"Blouse!" He sneered. Sasha's back straightened up, turning her and you to face Levi. She shimmered out a simple, yes.

He gazed at you before looking back as Sasha,"Why is she up?!"

Sasha began to stutter,"W-well, s-she said she w-was hungry so I thought-" Levi cut her off as he snatched you, your weak body falling onto his hard body, head resting on his chest. You couldn't help but blush at the contact. Leaning further into him, your body failing to now support your weight, you held onto him, hands bawling into the fabric of his shirt.

Levi was too busy to notice your actions since he was yelling at Sasha,"You of all people should know she shouldn't be moving around yet, she finally woke up!"

"Well what was I supposed to do then?" Sasha asked, her voice gaining courage.

"Maybe get me, her father, or I don't know, the fucking nurse?!" He yelled at her. Sasha stepped back, a look of embarrassment on her face."Go tell the king she's up."

Sasha shook her head before running down the hallway, nearly toppling someone over as she ran. Levi gave a distasteful look over to Eren, who for some reason, was still standing there,"What are you looking at brat? Shouldn't you be doing something instead of standing there."

Eren shook his head,"I'll get back to my duties sir."

As soon as Eren left Levi set you up in his arms, cradling you like a newborn babe. He felt at any moment you could, you just looked so fragile, and breakable. He looked down at you concern etching his features"How are you holding up?"

Looking up at him you just gave him a smile. He sighed looking back into the hallway. Hearing a door creak open you heard a female voice shrieking. This caused your head to throb. You let out a discomforted grunt feeling the pain return. The ladies voice died down hearing your pained noises,"What is she doing up?"

Levi rolled his eyes to her question as he placed you on a nearby bed, your communication tools still in your arms."Dumbass decided it would be a good idea to take her out."

The nurse shook her head,"How does she seem to you?"

"Still weak." He answered pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Does she remembered what happened 3 days ago?" Your eyes shot open and you gaped at the woman. 3 days ago?! What the hell.

"I doubt it...." He answered looking away from the both of you."How much longer will she be like this?"

"Concussions, especially ones like hers, should last for a couple more days to 1 more week. Just depends on how her body is with healing itself." She said before turning her attention to you. She gave you a smile,"Has she had anything to eat?"

He shook his head muttering,"Shit head should be here soon." As soon as he had said that Sasha bursted through the door, a silver platter of food in her hands, the king by her side.

"How is my darling (y/n)?" He asked taking a cautious step into the rainbow painted room.

The nurse gave him a simple response. He stepped up the bed, his foot steps echoing in the quiet room.

At your side he took one of your hands, you looked up into his blurry eyes, tears falling down, leaving wet streaks down his cheeks."I'm so glad to see you've finally awoken."

You grinned at him. Pulling your hand back you grabbed the notebook and pencil, scribbling down onto it,"What happened?"

He grimaced,"You got yourself hurt a couple days ago...You've been out for 3 days."

You nodded before returning to the paper,"How did I hurt myself?"

"You slammed into one of the walls..." You knew you were clumsy but you surely weren't that clumsy. Seeing as you had no other answers you took it and moved on with the conversation.

Sasha galloped to you, plopping the tray of food into your lap. Eating away your father dismissed the staff, which included a very begrudged Levi. He seemed to want to stay by your side but he obliged to your father's orders.

Now alone with you, he began to tear up saying how he thought he had lost you. You gave him a hopeful look before patting his balding head,"I-It's g-going to -be o-kay. You a-are n-ot g-go-ing t-to l-ose me a-any-time s-oon."

He smiled at you,"I know. I just thought for a moment, I was going to lose you my gem."

The rest of your time you are while he talked to you about what was soon going to happen. With the ball approaching in 3 and a half you still needed to prepare. Now it wasn't only just the gown but other things as well. By now you hadn't minded talking about it, much. The idea was starting to wear on you but something in the pit of your brain racked your mind. There was one thing that bothered you, that didn't feel right but you pushed the thought away, it was only giving you a headache.

Then a question formed in your brain, you sputtered it out as coherent as your raw throat would let you,"Wh-at i-f I don't f-all for some-one who's ro-yal?"

He gave you a crestfallen look,"As much as I'd like to say that's okay, I must ask what are you talking about?"

You sighed,"N-ev-er m-ind." Looking away something told you it shouldn't have been a never mind, but just like your last thought you pushed it away. This conversation would only give you a migraine.

  
Hours had passed since you talked to your father, the sun hung lowly in the sky, the color of the tile mixing with the strong hues of orange in the room, completely suffusing within the walls of the clinic. Sighing you flopped onto your side. It was so incredibly boring being alone, having nothing to do...

As you sat back up you noticed a slim figure slip through the door, a tray in their arms. Noticing them you lit it. Finally something to soothe your bored soul.

There stood Levi, as well as some other's behind him. From the looks of it they were Sasha, and Eren. Sasha was holding plain brown chair while Eren held a small circular table. What exactly were they planning?

They stepped deeper into the room, setting the chair and table not to far from you. Levi laid the platter on the table, taking a seat on the chair Sasha had put down. He clapped his hands and they dispersed. Though both Eren and Sasha held concerned looks on their faces as the glanced at you before leaving.

You sat there, stagnant air in-between you two until Levi spoke up, his grey eyes seeming brighter than usual, a small smile laid on those thin lips of his."I'm sorry I couldn't see you sooner." He was apologizing, why?"I've been up to my neck with paper work having to do with those royals..."You could have sworn he said that last part with disdain. Like before, you waved off thoughts that didn't matter to you or would only cause your head further harm.

"It'-s ok-ay."You croaked out.

"You're hungry I presume?" He questioned, hand motioning to the platter of food. There were several plates of small things, a bowl of linguine with shrimp, baked potato with chives and shredded cheese on another plate, in a bowl was cut up fruits, most likely berries and strawberries covered in some sort of glaze. Then there was another small platter, covered by a metallic dome.

Seeing you eye the food, tongue licking your bottom lip he picked up a fork, twirling some pasta on it, before stabbing a shrimp and placing it to your lips. You instinctively opened your mouth, taking the food in.

Chewing merrily on it Levi couldn't help but look at you and simper. You just looked so cute to him right now, just simply taking what he gave you so willingly. He wondered what else you'd take so willingly...

Shooing the ideas away he put more on the fork and fed you until it was all gone, including the potato and berry medley. And boy was it a melody, such burst of flavor intertwining with each other caused a moan to bubble up from your chest.

This made Levi's insides stir, arousal begging to pool in his trousers. He coughed awkwardly as he shifted in his seat, trying to conceal himself from your view. Settling himself he popped off the lid of the other dish, the one previously hidden by a small silver dome. Gazing down at it your stomach grumbled, and your mouth filled with drool. Levi chuckled noticing your sudden change. Picking up a chocolate covered strawberry he placed it to your lips.

For some reason this seemed odd to you. Feeding you food food was fine, but something like this seemed dirty. You grabbed the berry between your teeth, snaking it into your mouth, biting into it, and letting the flavor settle on your taste buds. Another moan was elicited from your throat, they were just that delicious.

"Could you stop that!" Levi questioned looking irritated. You apologized not knowing what you had done exactly, keeping the rest of the pleasure of the berries to yourself.

Sighing, stomach full you thanked Levi for spending time with you. As he grabbed the stuff he asked you something,"Do you remember what happens those nights ago?"

You shook your head, you couldn't member anything that happened the night of your account or the day before."Well this should jog your memory." He placed the items back down, crouching as he placed a kiss on your lips. You sat there completely shocked as his lips moved on yours. Your cheeks brushed red as he continued to kiss you. Eventually after moments of sitting there you kissed back. There was this sense of familiarity that came along with it, but no memory was coming to mind.

He pulled away panting slightly."Do you remember?"

As much as you wanted to say yes you seriously couldn't remember anything. Shaking your head he sighed,"Nothing? Really?" Again you shook your head. A heavy sigh left his lips before he gathered the things,"Well I guess I'll have to keep at it until you can remember." He smirked at you before walking out, leaving you to wonder exactly what he meant by that.


	9. Before

Sauntering down the hallways Levi, along the side of a white haired maid made their way to large wooden double doors, brass knobs with silver design's on them. The woman knocked a couple of times on a door before a gruff voice called out."Name and business."  
  
The snow haired woman stated,"Rico Brzenska, and I am here with the new applicant, Levi Ackerman."  
  
"You may come in." A stale voice stated. Levi rolled his eyes, this wasn't exactly a job he wanted and with the way this man sounded...it just didn't look like this would be great work for him. He did need a job though, so this would have to do until he could find other work.  
  
The woman, contrary to hair color looked rather youthful, seeming to be around the same age of Levi, ranging anywhere from late teens to early 20's. She nudged her round spectacles up her nose before reaching her small hand out to the knob, turning it.   
  
Door fully opened, she ushered Levi in. He sneered at the woman, not liking her sudden touch to his skin. Rico hadn't seemed to notice his sneer as she made her way to the king. Her large grey orbs beaming at the man of her affections. Taking to his side she introduced the short man who seems to be surveying the room. Her voice speaking up, Levi's sharp gaze sliced away from an object to the king who was dressed in robes and gaudy accessories before him.   
  
A smirk played on Levi's lips as he bowed, with a voice like honey he greeted the king,"It's a pleasure to meet you my king."  
  
"As with you Mr.Ackerman."The king said, a smile adorning his features."So, why do you wish to work here as a servant?"  
  
Levi placed a index finger to his chin, feigning deep thought . After a few moments he parted his thin lips and said,"The reasons why I would want to work here...well the same as anyone else." He began to pace around the room, the sole of his brown boots hitting the wooden boards of the floor,"It would be a great privilege to work under one of the most prestigious families. Not only that but also, it would bring light upon my other wise disrepute family name."  
  
The king shook his head, following every word that spilled from the black haired man's mouth. He left it sit in his head, thinking over the words for a good moment before opening his mouth to speak,"You sound sincere, but when I looked over your papers I happened to notice...you came from the underground, correct?"  
  
"I have sir." Levi answered, a slight hiss coming from his throat towards the end. There was nothing more Levi hated than being reminded of his past. Those days he spent in those dark alleyways, young and alone. Ravaging through rubbish bins looking for even the smallest scrap of substance to nourish his famished frame. Night spent in the cold of his quiet home, as his mother lay ill in her bed, oh a home that used to be filled with warmth, laughter, and love.   
  
"That does pose an issue..."The king grimaced at the young man that stood in judgement in front of him.  
  
"May I ask why?" Levi questioned, his teeth begging to grit together. The kind chuckled lightly to himself. This only infuriated the ravenette, how dare this man laugh at him.   
  
"Well, we don't normally hire people from the underground but you do seem to be well kept. Which makes me wonder how you survived down there. Care to enlighten me?" So that was the issue, eh? Levi smiled smugly, that was an easy answer,"Of course, well it all happened after my uncle had helped me out one night after finding me alone, my mother was, and still is sick. He taught me how to defend myself, feed myself, and to take care of myself. Once he left, I did everything in my power to keep myself and mother alive."  
  
The king studied Levi, taking in his words. The king thought for a while, this Levi man, what exactly was his motive? His answers were all so perfect, too perfect. Breathing out a heavy sigh the king dismissed Levi, he wasn't too sure how much he liked this boy, something was very off about him.  
  
Levi bowed before him, soon swiftly exiting the room. Once outside he began to curse excessively. What had been wrong with him? This should've been a clear decision, he answered so perfectly to the questions. Leaning his back against the stone wall he tugged at his white shirt, suddenly afraid he wouldn't get the job. Though his face showed no worry, it was as stoic as ever. Rolling his eyes he tried to not think about it, he was going to get this job. He needed it for his mother. He needed to get her out of there. He needed to make it better for her. Get her out of that shit hole known as the underground.   
  
Hand bawled into a fist he hit the wall, more curses flowing from his mouth. Bringing his hand up to his line of sight he took note of the small scratches marking his skin, blood rushing to the surface of the skin, turning it red. Shaking his head he noticed a ball rolling down the hall. Leaning it over to pick it up he heard small footsteps running towards his direction. A girl, around the age of 9 with short (h/c) hair, in a floor length dress was bounding down the hallway. Behind her was another small girl, a bit older than the other, her top front teeth missing, and unruly brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. The two girls stopped in front of the male, heads cocking in unison. The smaller of the two spoke up,"Excuse me sir, but may we have that back?"  
  
Levi looked at her for a moment. He figured she was the one and only daughter of king Allistor, princess (y/n). With a smile he bent down and handed it to her,"Here you go princess."  
  
She blushed looking up at the stranger,"Thank you mister." Grabbing the ball she showed her older friend,"Lookie Sasha! We got it back!" Sasha also thanked the man before they began to play in that same exact hallway. (y/n) had asked the stranger to play with them but he declined. Though (y/n) was a persistent one, she eventually broke down the man.  
  
"So mister, what is your name?" (Y/n) questioned, tossing him the ball.  
  
"Levi Ackerman." He answered catching it, tossing it the unruly haired girl. Sasha caught it with ease, before tossing it the (y/n).  
  
"Do you work here?" The princess questioned, clutching onto the ball. Levi shook his head and answered,"I might."  
  
"I hope you get to work here. You're a very nice mister." She walked over to Levi, stopped a bit in front of him and patting his head. Now this irked Levi, suddenly being petted by a kid, but he couldn't help but smile under her touch. She was absolutely adorable."Not many of the adults play with us...."  
  
As Levi was about to say something Rico and the king walked out of the study. Seeing his daughter he scooped her up in his arms, cradling her."You are so cute gem."  
  
"Thank you daddy." She smiled up at him, then turned her attention to Levi,"I want you to hire him."  
  
"Anything for you sweetie, but why?" He said the last part distastefully. Levi glowered hearing the king's tone of voice.  
  
"He's a nice man." The girl answered simply,"He played ball with me, and Sasha."  
  
"Well then..."The king not wanting to upset his daughter gave her the answer she wanted,"You're hired Levi. You'll be working in the east wing of the castle, doing menial labor as a servant. Rico will tell you everything else you need to know." He hoped he was doing the right thing hiring this man. He wasn't sure when he stepped out of the room wether he was going to hire this young man or not.  
  
"Thank you daddy!" The girl tossed her arms around the male holding her, giving him a tight hug.  
  
"You're welcome sweetie." He put his little girl down, and she ran off with Sasha down the hall. He sighed happily watching them run off. Once they were out of sight he turned his eyes on Levi, who seemed to be completely poker face. Feeling a strong gaze on him, Levi turned to the king, bowing as he uttered a thank you.  
  
"You're welcome." The king said curtly, turning around, and walking back into his study.  
  
Rico frowned looking at Levi who seemed to be amused with himself. Coughing to get his attention he turned his attention to her, the smile on his face no longer."Well?" His voice drawled out as she fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze.  
  
"I'll be training you Levi...So if you will, come with me." She gave him an awkward smile before walking to the east wing. Levi walked a couple paces behind her, looking at the scenery that surrounded him. On the walls that were covered in a tacky flower wallpaper, paintings small and large hung from the walls. They ranged from family portraits, to singles, and life time events that happened to the family over generations. One painting in particular stuck out to the short man, encased in a gold frame was a large painting of a woman. Must have been the late queen. Without thinking Levi muttered to himself,"What happened to her?" He mostly asked the question to himself but Rico had somehow been able to hear him. She turned around ready to give him the line she gave to everyone else who asked about the queen. The line was stale and generic. No one really knew what happened to her except for the fact that she was ultimelty found dead one evening in the garden, under the magnolia tree. A peaceful smile on her face, eyes closed, and lips tinted blue. How it happened was a question that was never answered. Probably better that it stayed that way honestly.  
  
Levi grunted at her answer, she should've kept to herself. He didn't ask her. All on his mind right now was how he could steal some of these things and sell them. The money he would scrounge from this job wouldn't nearly be enough to support his mother.

 

* * *

 

Months after having been hired he found himself enjoying the job, it mostly consisted of cleaning, something he prided himself in. Having done so good at his job he found himself going up a notch in the social ladder. Finding himself as a footman, but with every step up came more responsibility. This job entailed more cleaning, not that he minded, though it did cut some of his time from writing to his mother, as well as sneaking out and selling small items from the castle to the towns people. This was something he couldn't have afforded right now, his mother's health was declining.  
  
While cleaning a table of debris a young woman wearing round glasses, brown hair pulled into a high  
ponytail came bounding up to the male. He gritted his teeth seeing her stop in front of him,"Hey Levi!" She cheered swinging her arms in the air. Levi dismissed her, lolling his eyes to the side as he grabbed a silver platter covered in plates and teacups towards the kitchen. The woman pouted, eyebrows scrunched together,"What gotten into you Mr.Grumpy?"  
  
"Nothing Hange..." He grunted pushing his body against the kitchen door, stepping inside once it opened.  
  
"Oh come on!" She complained following behind him,"There has to be something bothering you... you're more grumpy than usual."  
  
"What was that?" He sneered at her, dropping the silverware into the sink. Walking around the empty kitchen he pulled up a seat that laid in the corner of the room, taking a seat. Hange chuckled to herself before answering,"Nothing nothing...Seriously though, what's up with you?"  
  
"I'm doing my job Hange. What else would I be doing?" He quirked a thin eyebrow at her, waiting for her to answer.  
  
She hopped onto a marble island that laid in the middle of the kitchen, crossing her legs she stared down at the man, a mischievous smile on her face,"Stealing."  
  
Levi glared at her,"How?!" She simply smirked at him, jumping off the table and making her way over to him, towering over him. He stood up definitely, silver gaze as sharp as knifes digging into her amused brown puppy eyes.   
  
"It was only a joke...." She snickered seeing how riled up Levi had become."I was just trying to lighten the mood Levi."  
  
"What ever." Levi turned his shoulder away from her, facing a boring white wall that was speckled with yellow and clear grease stains. Hange frowned jumping off of the island, walking over to her friend. Turning him around she looked at him with pleading eyes,"Please tell me what's bothering you."  
  
Levi covered his face with a hand, letting out a deep and annoyed sigh."It's my mother Hange, she isn't doing well." Hange's eyes downcast hearing his answer. Looking into his eyes she gave home a pity filled look, this only irked Levi, he hated people feeling pity for him.  
  
"If that's the issue Levi, why don't you just leave?" Hange suggested,"It would do some good to go and see her."  
  
"It's not that easy Hange!" Levi raised his voice, facing himself away from her he shook his head,"I can't do that."  
  
"Levi..." Her voice drifted off, a hand laying on his shoulder, grasping it."I'm sure the king would understand, and if you-"  
  
He cut her off, snapping at her,"It's money issues, I seriously can't afford to just up and leave!"  
  
Levi brushed her hand off, walking out of the kitchen, leaving the normally happy woman alone. She hopped back onto the island sighing. Grabbing a apple she took in the crisp juicy flesh if the fruit in her mouth. Juice dribbling down her chin an idea popped into her head.  
  
Running down the hall she managed to catch up to Levi. Though he seems preoccupied in talking to a small girl. Odd considering she was hardly ever in the east wing. The east wing was mostly for the lower servants such as themselves, to retire to their rooms after a days work. She watched as Mr.Grumpy interacted with the girl. A small smile was on his face as she dragged him off, her giggling the whole time.  
  
Hange shrugged walking off, guess she could tell him another time. Probably later tonight.

* * *

  
  
Levi looked at the young princess, as she dragged him down the hallways, leading him to the main garden. The sky was orange with fluffy pink clouds, sun setting to the east, nestled between hills off in the distance. She sat him down under a nearby tree, light seeping through from the branches leaving splotches of light on the ground, before lugging over her small porcelain tea set. She handed him a cup and pretended to pour tea into it,"How are you today Mr.Levi?"   
  
Deciding to play along he took a sip from the cup, drinking air,"I'm doing well princess."  
  
She smiled at him, pouring herself a cup of fake tea. She tipped it over her lips before asking him,"That's good. How do you like the tea?"  
  
"It's exquisite my lady, thank you." He answered, the young girl blushed at his answer.  
  
"Youre very welcome!" She beamed up at the older man, giving him a wide grin.  
  
As they chatted til the night time, he finally figured out why her father always referred to her as a jewel. She was so pure and sweet, the perfect princess, flawless. Something that wasn't normally seen in the children of royals.  
  
"Thank you for playing with me Mr.Levi." She said rubbing her tired eyes with her small hands. Right now they stood outside of her room in the west wing.  
  
"It was my pleasure."He said bowing, a smile tugging on the corners of his thin lips.  
  
She giggled stepping near him, giving him a hug. He stood still in her arms, until she stepped away,"Goodnight sir." Opening the door to her room she stepped in, leaving Levi out in the hallway. As the door clicked closed Levi wondered what it was he was feeling in his chest. That young girl somehow always managed to make him smile when he was down, make him laugh with her silly antics, and listen to him. He shrugged the feeling off making his way to the east wing. It took nearly 30 minutes to make it to his room but he made it. Grasping the metal knob of his rooms door a figure popped into sight. She was jumping up and down in excitement, hands clutching onto bread rolls.  
  
"What do you want shitty glasses?" He asked opening the door, turning to see Hange.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about an idea I had. On how to help you out with your mom." She answered simply, entering his room. Levi groaned seeing the un-invited woman taking a seat on his bed. She patted the the bed, signalling Levi to take a seat besides her.  
  
Seeing as how he couldn't, or really wouldn't be able to get rid of her until she elaborated her plan with him, he figured he'd hear her out. Maybe she had come up with something good.


	10. Sugar Cubes

Rising up from your slumber like a zombie from the grave, you peeped your eyes open letting out a large groan. You had never slept so peacefully before; such a deep sleep that seemed to take the pain and weakness from your body. Scratching your head you looked around, it was the same old scene seen as yesterday, except the room was slightly darker. It was probably more so dawn, seeing as the sun just barely started to make its appearance ascending into the sky; It lit up the dark blue sky with a beam of mixed orange's and yellow. As you lifted your arms above your head, stretching your figure you noticed the door to the room was left half open.   
  
Swinging your feet from the bed you stood on your now recuperated legs. There was a slight wobble at first but you managed to balance yourself by grabbing the nearby nightstand with one hand. Stepping forward you peeked your head out of the door curiously, looking both ways you saw some servants you didn't recognize shuffling around the halls. They seemed to not have noticed you as they walked by not giving you a single glance. How odd that you've never seemed them at all. You were most likely held in the east wing of the estate.  
  
Suppressing a yawn you stepped out of the clinic and made your towards your room. How you longed for the soft embrace of your comforters that laid upon the queen sized mattress, not to mention the view your room offered over looking the garden. It held so much beauty in the morning, especially when morning dew covered the plants, always leaving behind this beautiful shimmer on them. In addition to it all, there was always this fresh earthy aroma that lingered in the air after opening your windows.  
  
Once hitting the staircase you pondered what you would do today. There wasn't much going on, like at all. You guessed you could start on those dance lessons but that wouldn't do you any good. You still had to relax for a couple more days before you could do something that rigorous. There was seriously nothing you could come up with at the moment and that bothered you.  
  
Once at the top of the stair case you waltzed to your destination, soon finding yourself there. Taking the knob into your hand you turned it, the door opening with ease. Letting it swing open you surveyed the room, nothing seemed to be out of place, well except a couple of things but that's to be expected. The servants couldn't leave you with a dirty room after all.   
  
Letting a sigh escape your lips you closed the door behind you, only to take a seat on your bed a few moments later. Setting yourself on the fluffy bed you again pondered what to do today. As soon at that had begun you thought of something that was both relaxing and easy on you. You could check the horses today! You enjoyed talking and petting the stallions, though you hardly ever did considering you were usually doing other things but that was something you remembered loving to do as a child, once your favorite servant had left that is. Excluding Sasha of course, though she wasn't even really considered a servant to you in the first place, just a best friend.  
  
Clutching the ivory sheets of the bed you set yourself up and made way for the bathroom. It had been a good while since you've actually taken a bath, unless the nurse took you one without your knowledge. Shaking your head you rid your brain of that thought; the idea of someone touching you without your consent, or knowledge grossed you out. Stepping onto the cold tile of the bathroom door you quickly set up a bath. Waiting till it reached a quarter from being full you turned the faucet off, going in search of some fragrant rose petals to toss in. The aroma of the roses would lighten up the room, your bath, and you.  
  
Eventually you found a basket of the petals underneath a cabinet, just hidden below your sink. Plucking the basket you grabbed a handful of the fresh red wonders, tossing them into the bath before putting the basket back.  
  
Stripping yourself you could've sworn you heard a door click. You figured it wasn't anything to worry about, shrugging your shoulders before stepping into the water, sitting your rump on the porcelain tub. You let out a heavy sigh, the warm water relaxing your frame, and mind. 

 

* * *

  
  
Water sloshed around as you exited the tub; pulling the plug of it you watched the water drain, leaving behind red leaves on the bottom of the bath. Grasping for a fresh towel that laid on a nearby wooden rack, you tried not to slip on the floor, feet still very much wet. Wrapping it around your figure you carefully tread out of the bathroom.  
  
You began the same notion of searching the wardrobe for something to wear, much like you had last time you took a bath. You looked for something that preached casual, but you couldn't really find that. Eventually you settled on short a light green dress with pink flowers embroidered on the bottom of the skirt. The neckline exposed a little more chest than you would've liked but today seemed like a hot day so what were you gonna do. Slipping on some undergarments, including the much hated corset, you put on the dress. It fit snugly on your body, extenuating your bust and waist.    
  
Patting your hair dry you decided to put it into a braid. You didn't need to do anything extravagant with it considering you were staying home, and leaving it down in its entirety would end in disaster. The horses had a tendency of eating or gnawing on people's hair if it wasn't put up, or just short. Jean had ended up learning the hard way about these horses habits.  
  
Tossing on a pair of frilly white socks you put on a pair of simple brown boots with a low heel. Completely ready you headed out the door, only to end up crashing into Eren. Why was this a thing that seemed to happen often? You seriously needed to watch where you were going.  
  
Both of you laid on the floor in a rather precarious position for a moment, smiling at each other sheepishly. Eren's aquamarine eyes widened a bit as he stared up at you, unable to move. You continued to lay on top of him, your hands resting besides the sides of his head until a gruff voice knocked you to back to reality, right out of your stupor,"That is rather unladylike of you princess."  
  
You craned your neck up to see Levi glaring at you two, jealousy well evident in his tone of voice and eyes. You gave out a nervous chuckle before raising up from the poor brunet, and standing up. You lent him your hand but he managed to heave himself skyward. Both now firmly on your feet you stuttered out a feeble apology to him. Eren blushed mumbling out,"It's okay." You both stared at each other blushing until again, Levi spoke,"What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"I felt better so I decided to leave the clinic. I saw no reason to stay there if I felt well." You admitted to him. He clicked his tongue, turning his gaze to Eren"Shouldn't you be doing something Jaeger?"  
  
Eren shook his head before jetting off down the hallway, stumbling on his feet as he left. You chuckled watching his form shrink as he ran off, he was sure adorable. Turning back to Levi you noticed he was scowling. You shrugged your shoulders before asking Levi what his business was."Well I am your personal servant? Or did you forget that to?"  
  
"No, I'm just wondering if there was anything planned today." You spoke. He shook his head no, which prompted you to speak up,"Well since that is the case, I was thinking about seeing the horses today."  
  
Levi grimaced at the thought of it,"Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather do something else my lady?...Ah that's right! You haven't had breakfast yet."  
  
"Nope, I'm not hungry." You answered with a sly smile as you grasped his thin wrist,"Now let's go!"   
  
"I insist, you need this especially if your going to want to become healthy again." He pulled his wrist back as he gave you a smug smile. You groaned like a small child until a thought processed it's way into your mind."We can tell Connie to bring out, and I can eat it on the patio." Levi didn't seem amused by the notion but gave into defeat, something he wouldn't normally do. Reluctantly he let you grab a hold of his wrist, yet again, before being hauled off the the kitchen where Connie resided.  
  
Upon opening the doors you noticed Connie was blushing as he looked up at the smiling Sasha that sat on a nearby counter blushing and laughing. They were seriously so cute together, you wished someone would make a move or confess soon. Now you knew the staff weren't allowed to engage in relationships with each other but you honestly did not care. You didn't see the problem with them after all, so what if people fell in love, it wasn't your business to break something so pure up.   
  
Levi on the other hand saw this as inappropriate behavior, he seemed incensed as a scowl made its way to his lips, a thin eyebrow twitched,"What do you two think you're doing?" His voice was calm and smooth as the words flowed from his mouth. Connie and Sasha looked up to see you both standing there at the doors entrance. Sasha's laughs came to an abrupt stop seeing the look Levi held in his sharp grey eyes."Do I have to repeat myself?"

 

Sasha and Connie glanced at each other both unsure of what to say. Sasha parted her lips as if to say something but she quickly lost her train of thought. Incoherent words uneasily bumbling from her. Connie gave out a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his neck shyly. Levi gave out an exasperated sigh,"It doesn't matter, I don't have time for your bumbling Blouse." Sasha and Connie relaxed at the words, Connie spoke up, a goofy grin on his face,"Is there something you two needed?"

"I was just wondering about breakfast." You stated smiling.

"Oh my god! I forgot! I am so sorry princess!" Sasha said jumping off of the counter and punching onto you. She nestled her face in the crook of your neck,"I couldn't find you this morning in the clinic so I just ate it, I'm sorry."

You gave out a soft laugh as you rubbed her back in a circular motion,"It's okay Sasha, I just went back to my room is all. It's not your fault you couldn't find me."

Sasha looked up with her big brown puppy eyes, you smiled at her."That's enough of that." Levi muttered grabbing into Sasha's collar and pulling her off of you.

"So Connie, about breakfast..." You began to tell him exactly what you wanted for breakfast,"I would also like it to be taken out to the back patio once it's ready. The one nearest to the stables."

"No problem lady (y/n)." Connie grinned as he began to go to work on the food you requested. Sasha watched over him for a moment prior to her leaving to go work on other things. More than likely to tell the nurse where you had gone, as well as your father.

You followed suite not long after, lugging Levi along with you, you had eventually made it to the stables. The sun laid above the tall evergreen trees that surrounded the back of the estate, puffy white clouds scattered sparsely in the cerulean blue sky. Birds of various types hung out in the nearby tress, chirping happily to one another. Various wild flowers grew around in batches on the hard soil of the ground around you, petals shinning as the sun splayed its light over them.

Healthy green grass crumpled underneath your shoes as you skipped over to the stables. The smell of earth, horses, and hay filled your nostrils. Whinnying and neighs were heard as you peered into the tall rusty brown paneled building holding the creatures. The floor of the room was tidy for the most part, except for some patches of hay that littered the floor.

"There there girl," You heard a voice say as a horse stomped it's hooves on the soil beneath them. Looking closer you saw the stable boy Jean patting down a stressed looking horse. He had worn his typical stable outfit, brown loose fitting trousers, tall black boots, a white button up, and a brown vest. This was a drastic change from what he had worn when you had gone out to town that one day.

"Good morning Jean." You called out, waved to the two toned hair male. He smiled giving you a wave as well,"Good morning to you as well my lady. May I ask what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see the horses is all." You answered watching the stallion Jean was patting. This was a horse you hadn't seen before,"Is she new?" 

"Yeah, we just got her last week actually." Jean answered pulling a sugar cube from a small leather satchel that hung from his side."Do you want to?" He showed you the sugar cube, you nodded excitedly as you plucked it from his lean fingers placing it flatly on your palm. 

You began talking to the mare in a soothing manner, inching closer to her. Holding out your palm you waited patiently for her to scoop the sugary sweet from you. It tickled feeling her tongue lap at your palm. Reaching an arm out you petted her mane soothingly,"You are such a pretty girl."

Levi watched on as you continued to converse with the horse, smiling and petting her. A smile crept onto his thin pink lips as he continued to gaze at you. The girl looked absolutely ravishing, with her cute nose, perfectly kissable lips, and to the way her lustrous (h/c) hair framed her face; not to mention that glimmer in her (e/c) eyes she got when happy. She had truly become the epitome of beauty, especially after all those years of being separated from her. Though he'd rather not think about those times right now. 

The sound of the stables door opening caused everyone to turn their heads to the entrance. There stood Sasha, beaming at everyone as she announced that breakfast was ready. You happily pet the horse in expectation to leaving. As you made your way to exit jean stopped you, his fingers wrapping around the flesh of your wrist. turning around briskly he smirked down at you. Curiously you looked up at him, he leaned in a bit close,"Thought you might like some." He motioned to the satchel by his side.

"But aren't those for the horses?" You asked hesitant whether to take some or not. Jean just winked and told you not to worry about it. Unclasping it from his side he held the bag out to you. Cheerfully you pulled some out, popping a couple into your mouth as you left the building. the boy couldn't help but smile to himself having seen your adorable reaction to his offer. Grabbing a short bristle brush that laid on a nearby stool he began to brush away at the mare you both had been previously tending to.

As you left the building Levi glanced back at Jean hmphing. He wanted to give that smirking brat a piece of his mind but decided against it. He crossed his arms, folding them over his chest as he followed behind you. What exactly had that boy been thinking getting that close to you? Kirstein obviously didn't know what he was doing, nor the fire he had begun to stoke in Levi's somewhat broken mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how I feel about that last sentence, like i like it but i don't. Idk, sorry it's taken me a while to update, as well as me not having a set schedule to update this fic but I got hit with serious writers block, and lack of motivation. Hopefully now that this has been written that block will go away.


	11. Fireflies

The scenery surrounding you was absolutely gorgeous as you sat there, soaking in the day after having finished breakfast. Which was absolutely amazing, not that you were surprised, Connie was an exceptional cook.  
  
The sun was now a quarter in the sky, birds sung lazily as they stayed perched on nearby furniture, and fruit trees; bunnies hopped about, passing you from time to time, probably springing from their burrows looking for some sort of sustenance. Insects crawled around on the crack of the floor beneath you, some going as far as to crawl on the unused furniture.

  
Calla lilies grew in batches, sprouting high from tall green stalks, surrounding the patio with their pure white petals, rimming the rails separating you from nature. Rose bushes were set around the outer edges of the patio as well, contrasting beautifully with the lilies. Butterflies gathered around the flowers, rubbing themselves in the pollen offered up the yellow and orange coated stems.  
  
You let out a soft sigh as the side of your head leaned into your palm. You wish everyday could be like this. Warm sunlight hitting your skin, a slight breeze rustling the trees leaves, as well as keeping your warm skin cool. Eyes scanning the scenery you noted the bunnies hopping along from before, except they were headed towards you. A giant smile began to grow on your face, you absolutely adored adorable things. Getting of your chair you crouched onto your knees, holding a curled up hand out.  
  
"What are you doing?" Levi asked looking down at you, he himself was seated in a comfortable lounging chair, one leg resting over the other.  
  
"Seeing if the bunnies will get close."You answered keeping your eyes trained on the small balls of fluff. Levi grimaced,"I'm sure you'd rather be doing something else instead of playing with some dirty rabbits." You shook your head at his words."Well Levi, I think it could do you some good to play with something cute. For as long as I've known you, which has been a couple of days, I've noticed your always looking upset. These little guys could probably here you up."  
  
"I am not always upset." He grumbled. You let out a breathy sigh, giving up on this."So, are you really going to pet them?"  
  
"If they'll let me." You whispered as the bunnies looked up at you hesitant, stopping a mere couple of feet from you, but after a few moments they trotted on over. You couldn't help but squeak. A small brown coated bundle nudged you with its head, much in the fashion of a trained house cat seeking affection. You spread your fingers over the small skull, making sure to go behind the ears and scratch them softly. They bunny seemed to enjoy the affection you were giving it.  
  
Levi couldn't help but glare at that disgusting varmint garnering your love, and soft touches. Was he seriously getting jealous over a mere hare? Tch, who was he kidding. Levi rolled his eyes, he was silly to get jealous over a shitty over-sized rat. It wasn't like you could do anything but play with it anyways. He turned his head to the side, looking over the landscape of the land getting his mind off the dirty fluff ball.   
  
Jean and Marco were a little ways off, tugging the horses by their reigns outside of the overly fancy barn. Who would seriously spend that much money for a place to hold dumb horses? That money could've been put to better use, such as helping the people in the underground. But no, it went to fucking horses. All of that money could've gone to help his mother, maybe then she would still be....  
  
"Hey Levi." You spoke up breaking his concentration on the horses, he glanced down at you looking disinterested,"Yes."  
  
"Do you want pet him?" Your eyes were still on the bunny as you talked to him. He shrugged his shoulders,"I'd rather not princess." There was no way he was going to touch, let alone pet, a wild animal. All the germs, and infectious things it could harbor on its pelt, just no. The girl pouted at him, cradling the small bun in the palm of her hand, stroking it's lax ears softly. Levi's expression softened slightly as he watched her."I knew you could smile!" She giggled looking right at him.  
  
"Tch, of course I can, I am not an unemotional wall my lady." Levi scoffed rolling his eyes, letting them fall onto your hand holding the creature. He sighed contently to himself, eyes trained on the fluff before traversing up and landing on her face.  
  
You had some time there playing with the small hares before deciding you had enough playtime with them. You watched them bounce off, making sure no hawks would come, and scoop them off. Once they were in what you assumed, burrow you relaxed. Sitting back in your chair you pondered over what to do, that was until a bouncy brunette popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Lady (y/n), I have some news for you." You glanced over your shoulder to see Sasha, she seemed fidgety. Turning your whole body around to face her you said,"Yes Sasha?"  
  
She gave you an awkward smile, and a nervous laugh. What had her riled up?"The nurse, uhm, Cassandra would like to see you."  
  
"So that's her name..."You muttered to yourself,"Well alright then, take me to her."  
  
Sasha gave you a relived closed eye smile,"Come with me." She grasped your hand and began to haul you away. You stopped her, just for a moment to look back at Levi. His face looking bored as you held eye contact with him,"Can you wait here for a moment while I go and get checked out?"  
  
"Sure thing." He said disinterested. You rolled your eyes before setting off with Sasha.  
  
Once you were far enough down the hall Sasha let go of your hand as her rigid shoulders slumped."Are you okay Sasha?" You asked catching her forearm in your grasp. She let out a soft breath admitting,"He makes me so uncomfortable."   
  
"Why?" You questioned raising an eyebrow. She softly laughed,"He's just so, angry looking it's kind of unnerving...Not to mention he's pretty creepy."  
  
"How is he creepy?" You continued your trek down the hall slowing your pace. Yeah Levi was kind of weird, with the abrupt kiss from before, him always looking angry, and how he always seemed indifferent.  
  
"I can't really say, he just rubs me the wrong way. Like he's hiding something." Her chocolate brown eyes downcast, looking at the ground.  
  
"I have to admit, he is kind of odd, but I wouldn't go as far as to call him creepy." You said defiantly, defending your butler."You're probably just overthinking."  
  
"It's not just that, it's-" She cut herself off,"It's nothing...Oh look, we're here."  
  
Surprised you pried your eyes from your friend looking at the door that stood in front of you."Sasha, you know can tell me anything." You placed a hand on her shoulder, holding onto it firmly. She glanced up at you, giving you smile,"I know."  
  
"Good." You grinned removing your hand from her shoulder, placing it on the clinic doors knob. Twisting it open, you both entered the stale dull room. The orange haired nurse sat at her desk reading a rather large looking novel. Her nose buried so deep within the pages, she never noticed you entering.  
  
"Good morning." You half yelled to get her attention. She peeked her head from the novel looking at, the corners of her lips begging to turn upward as she spoke,"Good morning to you as well, are you ready for your check up?"  
  


* * *

  
Levi sat exactly where you had left him for a long while now. Uncrossing his legs he began to feel itchy, not in the sense that his skin tingled, but more in the way he needed to move. Standing up, pushing the chair from beneath him backwards, He stretched. Hearing his back pop he put his arms onto the railing of the patio. Leaning over the silver bar he noticed freckles getting real close, and comfortable with Jean. He smirked to himself seeing the more than obvious affection Marco was showing the oblivious two toned haired male. Perhaps if he garnered Marco's trust he would be able to formulate a plan in order to get rid of that walking horse. He seemed desperate for Jean's attention, so maybe he could use him in his plan? Giving the poor lad some advice would probably be the fastest route to get his trust.  
  
Suddenly a voice broke him from his thoughts,"I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long."  
  
Looking over his shoulder she saw the princess standing there with a bashful look on her face, and an apologetic look in her eyes. She looked absolutely adorable with the look on her features."It's no issue at all, I've managed to keep myself occupied. Plus I've barely noticed the time go by."  
  
She instantly looked relived at his words,"That's good. I ended up doing more than just getting a check up."  
  
"Speaking of which, how did it go?' Levi questioned looking back to the direction of the two boys.  
  
She took a spot next to the dark haired man, draping her arms over the rails while slumping her body forward,"It went well. She said I could probably leave the castle soon, you know, to go dress shopping."  
  
Levi chuckled,"That's good."  
  
(Y/n) stood there awkwardly,"So, Sasha had told me something, I'm not sure if it's true though."  
  
What had that disheveled maid said of him? Hopefully nothing to steer his sweet (y/n) away from him. If she did, he would had to further get his hands dirty in the near future.As evenly as he could, he questioned what she had said of him.  
  
"Nothing bad, she just wished to know if what she saw really happened." (Y/n) began,"And honestly, it piqued my curiosity as well."  
  
"Are you waiting for the world to end to spit it out?" Levi asked, irritation evident in his voice.  
  
"Don't be so rude Levi." (Y/n) huffed,"Sasha had asked me if we've actually ever kissed. I'm talking about, in the garden, the day when I hit my head."  
  
Levi just smirked at the girl, waving her question away. Leaning his body towards the princess, he grabbed a hold of her chin, pulling her his way. Ever so gently he placed a chaste, yet very loving kiss on her lips. Pulling himself away from the awestruck princess he laughed,"Does that answer your question?"  
  
It took her but a couple of moments for her to regain her composure,"Not really..." Red began to bloom underneath the skin of her cheeks, giving them a rosy glow. Looking away she twiddled her thumbs together, waiting for something to be said.  
  
As the sun set, and time ticked on she began to grow uneasy from this prolonged silence. She hadn't a clue why, but this silence bothered her, fraying her nerves. Levi on the other hand was quite happy with himself, completely content with her just being there beside him. He leaned on the bar again, growing closer to the girl. Shoulders touching he stayed there enjoying the warmth that some how managed to penetrate his white button up.  
  
She pulled away quickly, excusing herself. There was somewhere she had to be apparently. Levi bid his mistress farewell as she left hastily. Once she was gone he began to soak in the essence her body had left, the sweet smell of strawberries, and lavender still lingering in the air. Even with her gone she still had left her mark where she had been.  
  
A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled back from the railing, shoving his cold hands in his pockets. Flipping himself around he remembered there was a certain freckle faced boy he needed to talk to. Picking up his feet he made his way leisurely over to the barn.  
  


* * *

  
"No Sasha. Not like that..." You gushed covering your red stained face.  
  
"Then what was it like?" She questioned looking at you dead in the eye, making you shrink into the plush bed beneath you.  
  
"I-I' don't know....I liked it but, it felt some what weird..." You admitted peaking an eye through the spaces of your fingers.  
  
"I just think that proves my point,"She hummed crossing her arms, an all knowing smile laying on her pink lips,"He's creepy."  
  
You batted her arms down,"No, like it's happened before. It felt familiar."  
  
Sasha slumped shrugging her shoulders,"Just make sure he doesn't get too close. Though I think I can safely say it's already gone too far... You never know what he's thinking, he's only been here for a week or so now, and he's already kissing you."  
  
"You're right, I don't know anything about him...Then why does my heart get all weird when he's close?"  
  
"It's hard to say. You may be in love, lust, or he just might make you uncomfortable." Sasha threw her arms behind her head, flopping onto her back.  
  
"Well I know it certainly isn't the last one." You chuckled looking down at your friend.  
  
She closed her brown eyes,"Well, which is it?"  
  
Just like her, you shrugged your shoulders and flopped onto the bed, landing right next to her."I wouldn't know."  
  
"Does he give you butterflies when ever he's around?" She keeping her gaze on the ceiling, her eyes becoming distant as a dreamy look began to take residence on her face."Or do you feel at ease when he's around, like nothing can get to you. You're in this little cacoon of love, completely impenetrable to what ever is going on around, It's just you, and them..."  
  
"Are we sure we're talking about me here?" You questioned, working an eyebrow, a smile begging to form.  
  
Her face flushed at your words,"Of course! Who else would I even be talking about?"  
  
"You and Connie, Sasha." You said bluntly, proddering her in the shoulder playfully with your index finger.  
  
"How do you know I'm not talking about us my princess?" She sat herself up, only to flop herself onto your stomach, putting her wrist to her forehead dramatically.  
  
"Oh, get off." You laughed trying to push the bread loving girl off of you.  
  
"How you wound me." She snickered flailing around as if she had been shot.  
  
"I'm being serious Sasha," You said finally pushing her body off of yours,"I'm more than sure you were thinking about Connie when you were saying all of that."  
  
"That's ridiculous! Why I have never..." She joked, she knew she wasn't getting off of this one, but she could try.  
  
"I've seen the way you looked at each other, come on. I think if you really tried to-" Sasha stopped you right there."It's not the right time (y/n)."  
  
"Well, you know I'm more than okay with it." You mused. She gave you a half smile before averting your gaze, focusing else where in the room,"I know, it's just..."She paused choosing her next words carefully,"Not that easy. I've made it more than obvious but he keeps telling me, it's not the right time, this is inappropriate..."  
  
"I'm sorry Sasha." You frowned patting your saddened friends back."Well I know he likes you, if that makes you feel any better...Now I can't say he's told me personally but I can tell by the way he looks at you."  
  
Sasha sighed giving you a smile, enveloping you in her arms,"Thank you (y/n)."  
  
"I'm here for you Sasha." You smiled rubbing her back in circular motions.  
  
You both sat there for a while, just holding each other. After that you continued to talk and reminisce. Eventually you had grown tired, and somewhat hungry.  
  
Parting you made your way to the kitchen. You noticed as you walked down the hall, warm shades of amber flooded the desolate corridor. Judging by the light that painted the hall, it was most likely late noon, right on the cusp of dusk. Lazily you pushed yourself through the kitchen door, finding it to be empty, not that it surprised you. No one was normally in the kitchen at this time.  
  
Looking around the messy room you spotted a fruit bowl. In it were orange's, apples, grapes, and peaches. You easily chose the best of them all, the sweet and juicy looking peach.  
  
By the time you had gotten through the peach you noticed the sun was gone, now being replaced by the ever luminescent moon. It hung idly in the sky as you made your way out of the room, completely satisfied. You could still taste the sweet pulp of the fruit on your tongue.  
  
Waltzing down the hallway you mad a beeline for the staircase, hoping to get to your room. That was until slim and cold finger wrapped around your forearm. Turning you saw Levi standing there, his grip on you loosening."May I show you something lady (y/n)?"  
  
"S-sure." Was all you could manage before being dragged off back to where you had formally spent your 'whole' day. Well, your morning at the very least.   
  
Once outside you tried to figure out why Levi had dragged you out there in the first place."I'm sorry but I don't see what the big deal is about."  
  
"Just look off over there." He said pointing far off into the distance. You squinted your (e/c) eyes, trying to get a glimpse of what he was talking about it. All you saw was how the moon and stars made the landscape light up. The grass formally green, now glowed an icy blue, as well as everything else outside.  
  
As soon as you had felt like giving up you noticed several flying glowing orbs. You squeaked in excitement, bouncing up and down. Seeing you so excited he was glad he chose to show them to you. Grabbing Levi's hand you ran forward towards the floating lights.   
  
"Slow down princess, it's only fireflies."Levi uttered pulling you back. Slipping as you spun around you landed into his firm chest. By this point you were a good ways away from where you had started.  
  
Looking up at Levi you couldn't help but grow flustered. Levi chuckled as he wrapped his arms around you waist, rasing you up to meet his gaze. Glancing around you noticed the fireflies beginning to surround you two.  
  
"(Y/n)", He said, his voice husky, and deep. You returned your gaze to him. Staring deeply into his muted silver eyes, you couldn't help but bend forward. Lips lovingly touching each other, you threw your arms around his neck, as well as closing your eyes to fully submerge yourself in the moment. What had suddenly over come you? You didn't care to know as his tongue slipped from his mouth, trailing your bottom lips  
  
Your lips tasted sweet to the man, just like fruit."You taste so sweet." He muttered pulling himself from you.  
  
You weren't sure as what to say so you just pulled him back into the kiss. He smirked against your mouth, tounge now attacking your lower lip. You happily obliged, wanting to deepen the kiss even more.   
  
As his tongue traveled around in your mouth you began to feel a little funny. Your stomach was growing warm, with a sort of need. All you knew was that you wanted more of him, more of this. Writing and turning your own, you played with his own. Eventually leading into a tongue wrestling match. Lips clashing, and tounge dancing you hadn't noticed you were bow laying on your back.   
  
Pulling away, Levi's lips trailed kisses down to your jaw, then to the side of your throat. He kissed it gently before getting more aggressive. You mewled as he found a particular spot right above your collar bone. Biting the spot lighlty you let out a small whimper, enjoying the way his teeth grazed your tender skin.  
  
Before you had know it though, he removed his mouth from your neck, much to your discontent. Levi was amused as he looked down at your face. Hair strewn about, lips parted, and cheeks red.  
  
Suddenly growing self conscious you looked away. Face burning as you grew embarrassed."What are you looking at?"  
  
"Why don't we head back now?" Levi suggested, hands laying on the other side's of our head. You looked back up to him, shaking your head.  
  
He set himself up before lending a hand out to you. You grabbed it with delicacy, pulling yourself up making sure not to loose your balance. Holding hands you made your way back to the castle, a comforting silence held between you two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are any hiccups, I didn't look this over when posting (I was up til 12am writing this) but I'm l sure a majority or all is spelled correctly. Anyways seems I'm out of my slump, so yay.  
> If any you guys are interested and would like to make an impact on the story I made a poll on Qoutev.
> 
> https://www.quotev.com/quiz/8148298/Sinful-Indiscretion-poll
> 
> There is link.(the first question doesn't pertain to my audience here on Ao3, but the rest will)


	12. Dress, undress, then dress again

After several days had passed the nurse had finally given you the okay for leaving the castle. Of course you had been giddy after hearing the news. You not only adored going out on the town, but you also loved all the shopping to be done there. There was just something about the feeling of spending money you liked so much.

By the time you had left the estate, it was early noon, and the town was bustling as women, men, and children wearing colorful clothes; sauntered about, heading to their destinations. Maneuvering your small group of 4 was easy as people made way for you.

Many people would often stop, stare, and greet you as you passed by. You gave them all warm smiles, and a wave of your hand. This was something you loved doing, everyone was so kind to you. 

With your father, Sasha, Levi, and Eren you walked into a small looking shop. Entering the very humble looking store a little bell went off above your heads as the door opened. The woman behind the counter looked up, her large spectacles shinning as the light hit them. A smile crossed her lips as she greeted you, leaving her spot from the register. The rest of the staff watched on as she approached your group.

"It is a pleasure you see you herr King Alister, and you too princess (y/n)." She said bowing, her brown curly hair falling in front of her face."What brings you to my little store?"

"We are currently browsing for a gown for my dear gem."You father beamed at the lady."We will be hosting a ball in her honor in a couple weeks time."

"Oh!" She said bawling one hand into a fist and bringing it down onto the palm of her other hand,"I may have just the things for you, please do come with me."

She beckoned you to follow her, you looked to your father to see if it was okay, and with a firm nod you walked off with the woman. She led you to a corner of the store, setting you down on a plush satin pink couch. Your group trailed behind, standing back a couple of feet from you. You skimmed your fingers along the decorative pattern that was etched into the cushions , feeling every ridge and bump.

"Now what is your dress size princess, if you don't mind answering?"She glanced over her shoulder at you, her body hunched over a wrack of dresses.

"(Dress/size)" You answered sweetly, pulling your hands back, and into your lap.

You waited as she plucked a couple of gowns out, some long, some short. A majority of them didn't quite appeal to your taste, seeing as you preferred something more princess-esque, but you weren't about to be rude and leave.

She carefully opened a dressing room, placing the gowns inside. She called you over to the room,"I sincerely hope you love these my lady." You gave her a half smile before shutting yourself inside. 

You hadn't normally done this, going out and buying a dress; you had usually had them tailored just for your body type, though this was under no normal circumstances. The fact that this ball was last minute had given you no time to find a tailor that wouldn't take more than a month to make the most perfect dress for such a special occasion.

Letting out a heavy sight you slipped your dress from your body, letting the material cascade into a pool of fabric around your feet. Grasping for a long blue silk gown you felt a sudden chill, making your body quiver. You hadn't noticed it before but the store was odly cold. Very strange considering the time of year.

Shrugging it off, you put the dress on. You had had some trouble with the buttons on the side but you managed to resolve the issue as soon as it had arised. Anything down the dress you glanced in the mirror. Instantly you cringed, this was an instant no. It hug your body in the most unflattering way, showing off your pudge, and not to mention but it pushed your breast up all the to your throat. It just made you look very unproportional.

Slinking it off you placed it back onto its hanger, taking care as to not wrinkle the delicate fabric of the dress. Tugging another dress from a hanger, you put it on. This one wasn't as distasteful, but it just didn't work for you. It was floor length, the color of the night, with a gold train that slowly faded to white where it met at your hips.

You had tried on the several other dresses offered to you but they either weren't your taste, or just didn't flatter your figure. Sadly you walked out of the dressing room, everyone had been chatting about, except for Levi who had his eyes on the door. Noticing your somber form he quickly got up from where he was sitting, though the woman from before cut in front of him,"Did you find anything to your liking princess?"

"I did." You lied, afraid to hurt her feelings,"There just wasn't anything that I could have worn to the ball."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said.

After that your father had excused your group from the shop, heading to the next one, and then the next. Not a single dress you tried on for the remainder of your time there you liked. This was proving difficult but you weren't about to give up. Shortly after a quick lunch break, all thanks to Sasha complaining to you about her stomach eating itself, had you set back out to find what you needed.

With the sun slowly setting to the east you went around the town once more. Somehow, on your first round you had missed it. The most beautiful gown you had ever laid your eyes on. There it stood on a mannequin, slim and simple, yet still completely in tune with your status as a royal. The cream cloth glowing under the receading shine of the day, gold flowers embroidered on the bottom of the dress, flowing up the skirt like vines on a decaying wall. Covering the bottom of the dress, ascending up to the waist.

Then and there, you knew you had to try it on. It was practically begging for you to wear it. Excitedly you urged your father to take you into the store. Of course he gave into his daughters whims, letting her head into the store to try on the garment.

The chirpy blonde haired clerk eagerly obliged to your request of wearing the show piece. Taking an extra from the back, after having taken your measurements, he handed it to you before you skipped off into the dressing room, the dress in hand. Thankfully when you put it on, it had looked exactly how you imagined it would on you. With the lights glowing down on you, you looked liked a goddess, a true beacon of beauty. Proudly you stepped out of the room, but as soon as you had left the confines of the room your confidence plummeted. Having everyone stare at you, mouths gapped and eyes wide was unnerving to you. Yes you were used to attention but that didn't mean you still weren't shy.

"W-WHAT DO YOU T-THINK?" You were unable to control your voice as you blurted out the question. Quickly you began to feel heat flush your cheeks, and the tips of your ears; having been so embarrassed by your sudden voice fluctuation.

"You look as radiant as ever my lady." Eren said, a smile playing on his lips as his turquoise eyes soaked in your blushing face.

You stuttered out a thanks, which in turn made Eren blush,"I'm only being honest."

"Yes, you look absolutely amazing in that gown Mistress." Sasha said, her eyes unmoving from the gown.

"I agree with Blouse and Jaeger."Levi piped up.

You hadn't noticed at the time but after Levi spoke he was glaring daggers at the Eren, who was still gawking at you. Turning your eyes to meet everyone's gaze you noticed your dad's (e/c) were lit up, tears brimming the edges of them.

"You look so grown up in that." He said, voice barely above a whisper. He enveloped you in his arms, pulling you towards his chest, the softness of his attire very homey. You snuggled into his chest telling him this was the dress.

Soon after that you had returned to your normal clothes, and exited the store with the dress. Sasha took care not to drag the bottom against the grey ground beneath your feet as she carried it back to the carriage. As soon as you had found it Jean greeted your group, opening the door of the horse mobile,"Glad to see you all make it back."

You thanked Jean as you stepped in, his eyes lingering on you for a moment before going to your father. Going down the row of people entering. Eventually his eyes landed on the raven haired man's form; seeing Levi scowl at him sent Jean reeling back, his eyes darting away. Levi seemed satisfied with himself as one corner of his mouth pulled up.

"Glad to be back!" Sasha said as she stepped into the the buggy, taking a seat in front of you, and the king. She happily sighed thinking about tonight's dinner, looking at the window of the carriage,a dreamy look in her chocolate brown orbs.

"You to hay boy." Eren smirked stepping in, only to trip on one of the steps, landing face first on the velvet lined floor. He let out a loud groan, whether it was from embarrassment or pain, you weren't quite sure.

You giggled seeing him sprawled on the ground groaning. How could he have been so dumb?"Are you okay Eren?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Eren growled as he picked his head up, turning it in the direction of Jean. Eren puckered his lips as he squinted his eyes, narrowing them at the muffin haired boy behind him.

"That's what you get for calling me that Jaeger." Jean snickered taking pleasure in Eren's fumble.

Eren wished he could've punched Jean in the face at the time but he brushed it off, he would get back at him later. Taking a seat next to Sasha he rubbed his head, feeling the pain began to pulse in his forehead.

"You should be more careful Eren." Levi simpered, his arms crossed over his chest as he stepped inside.

As he took a seat beside you your father knocked a couple of times on the roof of the cherry wood carriage. Soon the wheels began to turn signalling movement. Yawning you set your head to the side leaning them onto dad's shoulder, eyes half lidded you let them fall. You hadn't realised it til now how exhausted you had become. A little sleep right before getting home wouldn't hurt right? Well maybe...You still had to conduct yourself as a royal around your father, so passing out probably wasn't the best idea right now.

Picking your head up from his shoulder you suppressed a yawn that crawled at your throat, aching to come out. Fighting it off left you very dissatisfied. 

"So what do you think we'll have for dinner?" Sasha asked to no one in particular.

 

"I don't think any one of us would know Sasha." Eren grumbled, his eyes unwavering from the terrain that passed by. 

"Don't be such a sour sprout, I'm just trying to make small talk Eren." Sasha pouted,"It's not my fault you fell on your face and now you're all grumpy."

Eren looked over at her, rolling his eyes. Just like Jean she was trying to get a rise out of him. If he wasn't around (y/n) or king Allistor he would have more than likely caused a fight with the girl. He didn't let it show but he was a human volcano; pleasant but volatile, mostly thanks to all the anger he had kept bottled inside on many occasions.

"Calm down Eren, I can see you're seething." The king spoke up, his loud voice booming in the small space. He chided the boy as if he were talking to his own child rather than his servant, not that he minded much.

"I will." Eren humbly responded, keeping the hiss that wanted to intertwine with his words back. He had to remind himself to be respectful, lest he end up back on the streets.

Sasha snorted seeing Eren be so submissive. Eren growled at her which only prompted her to laugh at him. This of course annoyed the brown haired male, as he turned in his seat to face her a small clap of the hands caught Eren's attention, as well as stopping Sasha's giggling. Both of the teens turned to see Levi, his usual stoic features replaced with more than obvious annoyance,"Do I need to separate you two brats like you're small children?"

Sasha quickly stuttered out a timid no, while Eren just turned his eyes away, not answering the question. Levi had half a mind to chastise the boy, if (y/n) wasn't there he would have, but for now he would wait to. After all, there are so many more fun ways to punish unruly staff back at the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, it's not that I'm still uninspired I've just bought fire emblem revelations and have been putting all my time into that. I hope you enjoyed this little thing, I'm meh about it but what evs, we're going to be getting to the good stuff soon so I'm excite. By the way, poll results came back. 60% voted no lesbian romance, 59% said let there be death, and 52% said multiple endings. If you want a single cannon ending don't fret, there will be a cannon ending. When I publish it I will say that it is the cannon ending.


	13. Breakfast Mishaps

Pink muddled with the murky clementine and blue in the sky as you arrived to your home. There wasn't much that could be seen going on through the front windows of the blue, and taupe castle, well nothing unusual anyways. The day had left you exhausted, you weren't quite sure if you wanted to eat the more than obvious huge dinner that would be coming your way. Your stomach was already full in fact, whether it was from the joy of finding the dress or fatigue, you weren't sure.  
  
Laying foot back into your room you let out a heavy sigh, flipped on the light switch, and stretched your arms far above you to relieve tension brought on from today's stressors. Hearing the popping of your joints you exhaled, arms and back finally relaxed.  
  
Sasha brushed passed you as you held your arms up, making her way to the armoire that stood besides your bathroom. Pulling the gold handle of the wooden door, she settled the dress inside on a hanger. Upon closing it she asked if you would be down for dinner. You settled your arms down as you set a finger to your chin, tapping it lighty in thought,"I'm not entirely sure... I'm rather tired from shopping all day."  
  
"I'll make sure to let the King know."She said as she gave a bow, exiting your room.  
  
You noted how oddly professional Sasha had been just now. You wondered if anything had been said to her. Shortly after arriving back home, the servant's had been held behind to have a talk with Levi. You had over heard one of the days from several passing staff that he was a pretty strict guy, though you never took notice as you never saw it happen, as they say, to see is to believe. Sasha would have told you if the rumours were true anyways, she's your friend. She had expressed how he was weird, but never strict... Brushing the thought away you stripped yourself till you were in your left in only your under clothes. Having heard that corset hit the floor was like music to your ears.  
  
After putting on a sheer nightgown, and turning off the lights in your room you nestled yourself into the once orderly, now disheveled furnishings of your bed. You needed this, today had been hectic afterall. With all the people, shopping, and not to mention trying on the dresses wore on you. As you fluttered your eyes shut, remincing about today one memory stood out. It wasn't worth any mention before but now, now it seemed weird.  
  
Abruptly you sat yourself up, furrowing your brows together in thought, and confusion. Those faces of that man and woman, the ones that you smiled to the day you went out with Sasha and Eren seemed familiar. Had they had been the same ones?   
  
Clasping your hands together you decided to ignore it, what were the chances afterall. And if so, what of it? Its not like they were planning to do something, they were more than likely normal citizens going about their day. For some reason, with all this reasoning, you could not shake off how weirdly they were looking at you.  
  
"Whatever..."You muttered to yourself,"This could wait til later."  
  
Just as quickly as you had sat up, you slumped back down into your bed.  
  


* * *

   
You left out a soft yawn as you stretched your body outwards. Opening your eyes you were hit with a single sliver of sunlight hitting them. You hissed tossing your head to the side, eyes adjusting to morning light. Sitting up, you tossed your legs over the edge of the bed, hopping off. A smile enveloped your face, today felt like it was going to be a great day.  
  
The morning routine went off without a hitch. Sasha stopping by to tell you breakfast was ready, fresh linens lined up in stacks in her arms. You thanked her as you combed through your slightly damp hair from the recent bath. Pushing some pins up into your (h/c) tresses, you pinned it into a poofy bun. Once you were satisfied with the bun, you made way to the dinning room.  
  
Along the way you bumped into Eren, he didn't seem phased when you had nearly fallen down; him catching you by the forearm, holding you up just barely. You supposed he used to your clumsy nature by now."Thanks Eren."  
  
"Don't mention it." He gave you a kind smile before walking off in a direction opposite of your path. Out of the corner of your eyes you could've sworn he was limping but you didn't bother to investigate it further. You're stomach had a hunger, a hunger only breakfast could satisfy.  
  
As you returned to your direction, heading down the stairs, and through the main hall, you made it to the dinning room. Outside of the door was Levi, he seemed to be staring idly as the wall in front of him; that was until he heard footsteps. Turning his face his tense features softened as his eyes met your own. You gave him s small smile and a wave, bidding him good morning as you passed by.  
  
He bowed as he gave you a good morning. Taking your hand in his own, he kissed the knuckles of your hand gingerly with his of so soft pink lips. His breath brushed against your skin lightly as he began to speak,"I sincerely hope you find today's festivities to your enjoyment."  
  
"I'm sorry Levi?" You asked giving him a confused smile.  
  
"The dancing lessons my dear lady." He answered.  
  
"Oh yes, I had nearly forgotten about those." You replied.  
  
"It wasn't as if we were only just shopping for your gown yesterday princess." He smirked, crossing his arms."Perhaps there are still a few screws loose?"  
  
"Oh haha. You're so funny." You said sarcastically, rolling your eyes."Now if you don't mind, I'll be eating breakfast." As if on que your stomach let out a low growl.   
  
Levi chuckled as you hastily made your way through the tall doors, you're cheeks tinted red as embarrassment began to settle in from the sound your stomach made. Your father noticed your frazzled state and asked what the matter had been. You had simply told him it was nothing, to which he accepted before urging you to take a seat. He seemed extremely excited as you took your seat adjacent to him."You seem happy father, did something happen?"  
  
"Well one of your suitors has decided to come early, hoping to get to know you." He answered grinning ear to ear.  
  
You faltered slightly before regaining your composure,"T-thats delightful." You said it as if you had been gargling rusted nails, it just didn't flow well off your tounge.  
  
He noticed your reluctance instantly,"Don't worry my gem, this is just a simple house call. He'll only be staying for tea before heading back to his country."  
  
"Where is he from?" You asked as a plate was settled in front of you. On the pristine glassware was a blueberry puff pastry, sliced orange's set to the side, and a omelette covered in some sort of tomato mix. Lazily you picked up the fork, digging it into the pastry.  
  
"He's from england." You're father answered simply,"I think you'll like him."  
  
"England?"You questioned as you popped the food into your mouth. Swallowing it you asked,"Have I met him before?"  
  
"Yes. He's actually a close friend of mine." A close friend? Oh god, he better not be old..."I see that look on your face (y/n). He's not old if that's what you were thinking."  
  
"Oh thank goodness." You were extremely relieved. There was no way you were going to end up with a 40-50 something year old. At least willingly.  
  
The king have out a boisterous laugh,"I would never set up my jewel with a man old enough to be her father, so have no worries." He stood up from his seat, pushing it backwards,"Now if you don't mind, be heading to my study. Have a wonderful day." As he exited the room he called out for connie to pick up what was left. As soon as the door shut Connie scuttled in, he seemed exhausted. That wasn't normal, he was usually perky in the mornings.  
  
"Is something the matter Connie?" You inquired putting your fork down.  
  
"It's nothing you need to worry about princess." Connie gave you a tired smile as he grabbed the used tableware.  
  
"Connie." You said simply as you folded your hands into your lap,"When your mistress ask what the problem is, you answer her."  
  
Connie gave you an exasperated sigh, a small chuckle escaping his lips,"I never knew you were one to execute your powers like that." He put the tableware down as he took a seat.  
  
"Connie you know I care about you, you're like family to me, of course I want to know what's troubling you."You stated,"If I have to force you to answer me, then that's just what I'll do. Now please tell me."  
  
"Alright, alright. You know I can't deny a direct order." He snickered,"It has something to do with Mr.-" He stopped himself as the dinning room doors opened, revealing a peeved looking Levi.  
  
"What exactly do you think you're doing lazing about?" He walked over the the two of you. Connie's body grew rigid as Levi neared."I was simply tell the princess-" Again he was cut off, Levi was not having it.  
  
"Do I need to punish you like how I did two those two brats?"  Levi questioned, an edge in his voice.  
  
Connie stood up, the tableware falling off the table as a result to the sudden movement."Now look what you've done, making a bigger mess than necessary." What was up with Levi? He not normally like this.  
  
"Levi I asked him to explain what was bothering him, you just only managed to bother him even more."  
  
Sensing tension Connie picked up the dropped items and exited the room. You gave an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose,"Did you need to be so rude to him?"  
  
"He has a job to do, talking about his feelings isn't as important as his duties." He said plainly.  
  
"Sure..." You weren't about to get into it with him,"Now if you don't mind I'm getting back to my food, which thanks to you is cold."  
  
He snorted giving you a playful smirk,"It's not my fault you can't eat fast enough."  
  
"Yeah, okay." You sniggered. He tittered coquettishly,"You're really cute princess."  
  
"T-thank you." You giggled blushing. You have done a lot of things you've kept between the two of you in the past few days, so it was no longer embarrassing the hear such words leave his lips. He leaned over, giving you a soft kiss on the lips. You happily returned it, stomach fluttering.  
  
Sadly for you, the kiss only lasted for so long before he pulled away,"We'll continue this later, for now eat up. You have a long day ahead of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't as long as my chapters usually are but I'm pretty happy with this so yeah :3  
> Anywho, smut will be happening in the next chapter so yay! I'm excited, i hope you are as well.


	14. Dance Dance (clothes falling apart to half time)

 

After the morning, and early noon priorities were done you and Levi entered the ballroom. You noticed it was empty except for a few string instruments lying on the ground, along with a lone piano in the corner. The mostly empty room was brightly lit up with the morning sun, beams flowing through the tall clear windows reflecting off the freshly polished marble floor, and cascading onto the yellow beige walls. It's been some time since you've been in this room. 

The last time was many many years ago when you were 9, when Rico was still here...when a lot of people were still here. Remembering your old servants, and dance instructor made you nostalgic.

"Is something the matter?" You turned to see Levi looking at you with an inquisitive look gracing his face. You gave him a smile, sighing,"I'm just nostalgic is all. It's been a while since I've been in here."

"How long has it been?" He questioned as the door behind the two of you flung open, five men in tailored brown and black suits filling in, heading in the direction of the lonely instruments. Presumably they were the string quartet your father hired days ago. You watched as the picked them up, looking over at you,"Afternoon my lady." They all bowed in unison with each other.

You gave  them a firm nod and an 'afternoon', beofre returning your attention back to Levi,"It's hard to say, almost 9 or 10 years. I'm not too sure. I just know it's been a while." You admitted.

"Has it really been that long?" Levi questioned himself, voice barely audible.

"I'm sorry?" You questioned looking at him curiously. You had caught that he muttered something but you weren't sure what he had said.

"It's nothing." He said as he lent his hand out to you. You gave him a big grin as you grasped his thin fingers in your own. He smiled feeling your hand in his, clutching onto it he spoke,"Are you ready to begin my lady?"

"Yes." You answered, your smile begging to falter as thoughts of you falling to the floor or stepping on his feet began to form in your mind,"But I do have to warn you, I may not live up to your standards. As I said before, it's been a while since I've last danced."

"Just let my movements and body guide you, I'm sure it you'll remember in no time." He said reassuringly. This instantly gave you that boost of confidence you needed,"Thank you Levi."

"Okay, so before we start would you mind placing your hand on my shoulder." He slid his free hand down to your waist as you raised your own to his shoulder, holding it firmly. Quickly he pulled your bodies close together, chest nearly touching each other."One more thing..." He mumbled as he withdrew his hand from your waist, putting up to your hair, and pulling out the pins that haphazardly held your hair up, letting your glossy (h/c) hair fall,"Much better." Tucking them into the pocket of his waist coat, he placed his hand on your hip. Turning around to the male's holding the stringed instruments he nodded, signalling them to begin [playing](https://youtu.be/4kX4Hy5FdB4).(better with headphones)

The man holding the violin began playing a tune unfamiliar to your ears, this was certainly something you've never heard before. It started out smooth, his hand guiding your waist, moving it in synch with his movements. Left step, right step, circle around. Slowly you were getting the hang of it, body moving languidly with his."You're doing well for not having danced in years." Levi muttered as he leaned his face towards your ear, an inch of air separating his lips from your skin. You giggled blushing from the feeling of his breath skim the shell of your ear.

His face lighting up instantly as he pulled back seeing your smile. This was an absolutely lovely moment, two people in mutual attraction dancing with each other to music. You desperately wanted to decrease the distance between you two but that wouldn't be appropriate, especially with this being such a sinful relationship. Never had you expected to procure these feelings but you did, and you were glad despite the pitfalls.

Feeling his hand leave your hip, hiking behind your back, holding onto the small of your back as the song picked up from its original smooth tone. This certainly wasn't the norm but why complain, you were having a fun time with a man you cared for.

Suddenly you found yourself being spun, nearly losing your balance thanks to the clunky heels you decided to wear today. Your face grew red with embarrassment as he pulled you back in towards him."Don't worry." He assured moving his hand back to your hip, holding onto it firmly,"I won't let you fall."

Nodding your head you began moving again. The song slowed it's pace, letting you get back into it. Swaying your hips and body with the melody, you both glided on the floor. 

The violinist, cellist, and violist rocked their bodies as the music picked up yet again. Just as soon as you had gotten into the swing of the easy going tune, it changed. This if course took you off again, causing you to fumble. How Levi managed to stay in step with every change of the music was beyond you. This was now one of the many things you grew to admire about the man over the course of your short time together.

"I never knew you were such a good dancer." You uttered, keeping your voice low as to not disturb the quartet.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." He gave you a wink, his voice low and husky. You chuckled rolling your eyes at his comment. 

As the song came to a close Levi decided to finish off the dance by dipping you, something you weren't prepared for it at all. Luckily for you he caught you as your feet caved underneath you, his other hand finding its way behind your back, holding you up.

"Are you okay?" Levi questioned as he helped you back onto your feet.

"Yes, thank you." You said giving him a coy smile 

"No offense lady (y/n) but you were far more clumsy than I originally expected." He tittered.

"Well I did give you a fair warning before this all started." You retorted, arms crossed over your chest.

"That you did." He replied,"Would you like to go again or will that be all for you for today?"

"As much as I would like to stop, I must get better so let us continue." Uncrossing your arms you grasped his hand in yours.

"As you wish." He bowed prior to taking a hold of your hip. The music starting up again, but this time they were playing a different song. Something you had thankfully heard of before.

Once you were both finished with the lessons for the day the sun was down; starts, and moon coming out to shine their bright light into the empty ball room. With your body sore and ready for rest you stretched it until bones popped. Letting a yawn out you sleepily said,"We should get going."  
  
Levi agreed as he took your hand, guiding you into the dark hall, and to your bedroom. On many nights when Levi dropped you off, you expected him to leave, but tonight he didn't."Is there something you need Levi?"

"Well..." He began as he stared intensely into your (e/c) eyes. You gave him a nervous smile as his face neared yours, backing up you hit the front of your door. Without difficulty he trapped you, his arms on either side of your head. You gave him a nervous laugh as he continued to stare into your eyes. As you pondered what he was doing and what his intentions were, he gave you your answer; his lips crashing on to your unsuspecting ones. Immediately you reciprocated, kissing him back.

Doing this in the open space of the empty dark hall filled you with excitement, how indiscreet of you two. Although with this newfound excitement you soon grew tense, your father's room was only a few doors down the hall from your bedroom, if he were to- or if anyone were to catch you two here doing such sinfully indiscreet acts there would be no end to the shame, or punishment. In order to prevent the miniscule chance of being found out you pulled away from Levi,"We shouldn't be doing this...here."

Levi reluctantly pulled away from you, agreeing,"So where do you suppose we take this to?"

You bit your lip thinking of one place to you two could continue, but where you really ready to make such a commitment? Especially with this relationship being so new, only having started a few days ago. Deciding  

"My..." You paused your voice, swallowing down dry spit. When did you suddenly grow so nervous?,"M-my room."

"Are you sure." Levi said it as if it were a statement rather than a question. You gave him a nod of affirmation, hand held out to him. He pulled you in for another kiss, his hand finding its way to the door knob of your bedroom, quietly opening in.

With ease you both managed to not make any noise as he shut the door, and you taking a seat on the bed. When Levi turned around, you noticed a dark glint in his eyes. Your breath grew uneven, mind trying to comprehend what you just agreed to doing.

The half of it was, you didn't even know what you were doing. The mention of intercourse, or coitious as a lot of the higher ups put it, was a union between two souls in an extremely intimate act usually preformed behind closed doors. Of course you never truly knew what it entailed considering how sheltered you were, a union can mean a multitude of things. Taking a deep breath in you tried to calm your frayed nerves.

"If you are unsure, we don't need to do this."Levi muttered. You turned your head to find him sitting beside you, in your mini panic you hadn't notice him take a seat at your side.

"I-Im sure..."You answered coyly, (e/c) eyes set on the wooden floorboard of your room.

"If you say so."He didn't sound too convinced but he pressed forward. You intertwined your finger in his own pale ones just as a way to show him you ment it. He gave you a quick peck on the forehead before asking you to stand up. You obliged getting back on to your feet, now standing in front of the man. 

He soon took presence in front of you, putting his hands to your chest, beginning to unbutton the top of your gown. You looked away while he did this, far too embarrassed to look at him.

He grinned up at your cherry red face, you were so adorable in his eyes. Once he unbuttoned the last button of your dress you finally mustered up enough confidence to look at him. You gave him a small bashful smile, happy you managed to let this progress. You seriously could not believe this was happening.

Leisurely his hands traveled to the top of your back, fumbling with the poorly tied knots of your corset. You heard him mumble curses under his breath as he tried to untie them. It became apparent that he was having difficulty time so you tried to assist him, key word 'tried'."What kind of devils magic did you use on this shit?"

"Levi, language!" You feigned surprise before bursting out with laughter, finding his frustration humorous.

"Tch, as if you didn't already know the kind of language I used." Levi snickered.

"Oh, be quiet Levi." You tittered. Finally you were starting to feel calmer. Chatting, as well as some good hearted humour really lightened your mood.

Feeling the strings of the corset fully loosen you let out a relieved breath, the once tightly laced corset fell from your body, dress flowing down with it; material fallen around your ankles, leaving you in just your underclothes. His grey eyes soaked up the image of your bare top before lunging in for a heated kiss, all the while pushing you down into the soft blankets of the bed. Your (h/l) (h/c) surround your face, framing it perfectlyas your head hit the pillow.

His hands fanned out, the tips of his index fingers making circles around the the top of your soft stomach before traversing upwards. While he deeped the kiss, pushing his tounge along your bottom lip, the pad of one of his thumbs skimed over the curvature of your plush breast, stopping as it reached what it was looking for. He rested it there for a moment before rubbing it, his mouth leaving yours to kiss along your jaw, collar bone, and them to your free breast. He laved his tounge over the already hardened nub causing you to squeak, your face turning a darker shade of crimson than what it was previously. Speedily you pulled over the nearby sheet laying by your side in an attempt to cover your flushed face. Goodness this was embarrassing...

"Don't do that." Levi said looking up at you, one hand bringing down the sheet and tossing it to the side."I want to see that sweet face of yours (y/n)."

You gulped making eye contact with those cool grey orbs of his. He gave you a soft smile, returning him a sheepish one. You threw your head to the side as you felt him switch breast. His hot tounge on your cool flesh sent a shiver up your spine, and a heat began to pool in your stomach.

As you tried to keep your breathing steady you felt his sucking and nipping coming to a stop. His fingers left your heaving chest, traveling to the outside of your rib cage, running down your sides, and eventually finding their way between your luscious thighs.

Levi spread them apart as he nestled his face between them, his face inches away from your clothed heat. He removed his hand from your left thigh, prodding your heat through your underwear. Levi slipped his fingers into the hem of your panties, slidding them down at an agonizingly slow rate. You rubbed your thighs together for some well needed friction only to have Levi mock you,"An impatient brat are we?"

"Oh shush." You huffed tossing your head to the side, arms crossed over you in a childlike manner.

Levi snorted seeing you act like an impatient child. Another thing he found adorable about you. Even with all these royal things going on, you still managed to stay youthful, and chipper. You had certainly grown into a charming young woman.

As Levi examined your nude form, he slipped a finger along the outline of your outer lips. You took in a sharp breath feeling it begin to press into your virgin core,"Who knew you would get so wet from me doing those things to you."

"Don't say such dirty things..."You whinned arching your back as you felt another finger penetrate you, stretching your tight walls. Moans slipped past your lips as his tounge lapped on your sensitive bundle of nerves, his curved fingers slipping in, and out at a snail's pace.

Your breath became heavy as a pressure began to build up in your lower abdomen. Easily your hands found their way into Levi's hair, tugging on it lightly. Voice trembling you moaned out his name, over, and over again.

Feeling your end near you tugged on his hair harshly, a suppressed groan flowing from you."L-levi, I-I-"Just as you uttered that he took himself away from your clit, fingers popping out of you, his lips trailing kisses from your right thigh all the way up, making his way back up to your face. Of course you whinned for him to continue, but he just tsk'd pressing his two wet digits to your throbbing nub as he whispering in your ear,"I want to see your face when you come."

"Lev-" You didn't manage to finish as you were cut off by a moan. God this felt amazing.

"Can you come for me princess?" Levi questioned in a sonorous voice, nuzzling his face into the crevice between your neck and shoulder, kissing, and sucking on it lightly."I want to hear you come for me."

His finger continued to work their magic as you were soon enveloped by a white heat, your frame wracked as waves of pleasure engulfed you. A mixture of Levi's name, and curses flowing from your quivering mouth. Hips jerking forward to meet Levi's hand circling your ever so sensitive nub. Fuck did this feel great for you.

His hand continued it's ministrations, even as your high began to die down. This action prompted you to continue your whining, nub throbbing with sensitivity."L-levi, I-I I'm d-done."

His hand stopped only to begin pumping inside you, felling around,"You looked gorgeous when you came princess." Levi's breath was hot on your neck,"Do want to continue?"

"There's more?" You sighed out, throwing an arm over your eyes. Sweat from your forehead dropping onto your arm.

"A whole lot more." He said giving you a peck on the lips.

"I-I suppose." You groaned out feeling his fingers going at a faster pace prior to pulling out completely. Briskly he started to pull his clothes from his body, starting with his shiny black shoes. You watched on as he undressed himself, his pale defined chest, and abs shining from the moonlight that slipped in through your curtains. But once his pants dropped revealing his loose fitting braise, a hard looking rod prominently sticking out, and against the fabric, you glanced away. Levi immediately noticed your gaze shift,"You shouldn't feel so embarrassed (y/n), need I remind you; you are completely nude yourself."

"I know... It's just different I guess seeing you naked." Nipping at your bottom lip you felt your cheeks heat up.

"If I were you I'd want to know what was going in me." Levi snickered taking a seat on the bed.

"Oh my..." You could feel the blush deepen, covering your face as well as the tips of your ears.

"Just relax." He assured as he topped you. You let out a small squeak feeling something nudge your upper thigh, leaving a small wet spot. Levi sniggered at your reaction to feeling his manhood press up against you."Are you ready?" He asked putting his digits against your thighs, spreading them wide to make room for him.

"I-I-"You gasped, eyes wide in shock as you felt the hard thing from before compress against your outer lower lips.

Grunting could be heard from above you as Levi rocked his hips, cock gliding up against your sleek sex. His voice sounded strained as he asked you again. Unable to from words you simply nodded, giving him the go ahead.

Levi pulled his hips back, the head of his cock compressing against your labia once again. Surging forward he easily slid inbetween your walls. The dark haired man gave out a sigh of relief as he filled you to the hilt. You winced from the odd sensation of him being inside of you, not from some sort of pain you thought would happen for some reason.

"Are you okay?" Levi breathed out noticing your confused features.

"I think?" You were unsure on how to answer so your answer sounded more like a question. 

"You're so tight princess." Levi grunted as he pulled back only to push back into you, his forehead pressing against yours. His breath grew heavy, eyes shutting as he rocked his hips against yours. 

Just like before when Levi had been pleasuring your sensitive bundle of nerves, you began to feel a heat growing within you. This was quiet a different sensation from the one before, as his cock scraped against your walls you could help but moan. This small moan encouraged Levi to pick up the pace. Your moans were like music to his ears, especially since he was the reason for them.

Picking up the momentum the sound of skin slapping against skin resonated in the room. Hearing such lewd nosies made your face flush, 'why was it making such loud noise!' The only thing that snapped you out of your thoughts of the noise was Levi's voice whispering,"You're so beautiful (y/n)."

This brought a smile to your face, wrapping your arms around the back of his neck you pulled him into a soft but very passionate kiss. His hands searched the bed spread for your own, soon catching them and intertwining his fingers in your own. He pushed them against the sheets beside either side of your crown, picking up his pace as he did so.

You arched your back moaning into the kiss, pleasure heightening with the sudden change in speed, also . Fingernails began to dig into the soft flesh of Levi's hands. He groaned, the pain in the back of his hands adding to the pleasure he already felt building up inside of him. Cock now straining, begging for release Levi unsheathed himself from your warm lustrous walls, revealing his throbbing glossy with your juices, member.

Grinding it against your cunt, brushing against your protruding nub he let out a soft assortment of moans, and grunts feeling his release. Warm, sticky, white liquid spilling from his shaft unto your upper stomach and thighs. He then collapsed on top of you, hands still very locked on with yours. His once perfectly combed raven hair now tousled, strands sticking to his forehead.

Looking up at him you weren't able to stop yourself from cuddling into him. He was just too cute right now! Arms wrapped around him you let out a soft sigh, fluttering your eyes closed, trying to make this peaceful moment last.

While you did this, Levi nuzzled into you realizing he couldn't let this feeling go. There was no way he could lose you now, considering how far he had gone with you. Not like he would've let you go anyways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out a lot sooner than I had expected it to, I guess I was just really excited to write some fluffy sex, hehe. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this. :3
> 
> I hope I did a good job on the sex scene.


	15. Arrival of the special guest

After waking up from last night you found yourself to be alone, a thin beige sheet covering your body. Glancing down, lifting the sheet you stared down at your nude form, surprised to see yourself to be completely cleaned from last night's adventure. Your face heated up, and your stomach flopped just by thinking about what transpired last night. Closing your (e/c) eyes, you face palmed while letting out a small groan.

  
Being to busy groaning you hadn't notice your bathroom door creak open, a drenched Levi stepping out, clean white towel clinging around his hips. He smirked as he set himself up against the wall, leaning his back on it. He waited there for a moment, gazing at  _his_ princess. Once having enough of an eyeful of her he stepped forward, eventually ending up on the bed. He scooted himself closer to the girl til he was a couple of inches from her.   
  
Feeling a presence near you, you jolted up. Instinctively you covered your bare chest, pulling up the sheet glancing around the room frantically. As you scanned around you found Levi sitting beside you, a shriek escaped you seeing him there. Hastily you inched backwards, falling off the bed with a hard 'thunk', sheet falling off of you."Owwww..." Your legs dangled on the edge of the bed, your bare back stinging against the cold wooden boards of the floor.  
  
Levi held a slim hand to his lips obviously trying hard not to show his amusement with your sudden reaction. Suppressing his laughter he crawled over the bed, peeking his head between your legs giving you a cheeky smile.  
  
"That is no way to treat a lady!" You hissed,"Are you going to help me up or not?"  
  
He reached his arm between your legs, brushing up against your inner thighs. You again heated up, shutting your legs closed, trapping his arm as you flipped off of your back landing on your butt. He slipped his arm through your thighs, crossing it over his chest with his other."Brat."  
  
Now sitting on your behind you pulled the comforter from underneath Levi to cover your body,"I am not a brat." You hmp'd sticking your tounge out at him.  
  
"You're actions beg to differ, _brat_." He simpered looking down at you.  
  
You rolled your eyes as you set yourself up, the blanket blanketing your figure."Do you mind?" You gestured to your barely covered body.  
  
"Nothing I haven't seen before." He mused looking pleased with himself.  
  
"Well this is different. It's daytime, and last night..."You looked off at the ground embarrassed.  
  
Levi's features faltered, falling back into his usual stoical look."It was what?"  
  
"I'm just very shy with my body." You admitted,"Night me, and day me are different...You can see more of me in the morning light, all the little blemishes, and so on. You can see all that.."  
  
Levi gave a sigh of relief,"Is that what you were worried about?"  
  
You nodded chewing your lower lip absent mindedly. Levi leaned forward, pressing his hand against the side of your face,"You have nothing to worry about."  
  
You nuzzled into his warm palm, ginving him a small grin, but that soon dissolved as you heard a harsh knocking on your door. Your eyes widened in fear of being caught in a precarious situation with your personal butler. Levi looked over at the door, irritance clear on his face.  
  
Heart beating fast you tried to calm yourself as you answered,"Yes?! Who is it?" Smooth, your voice didn't sound panicked at all...  
  
"(Y/N)? I came to inform you of something, do you mind opening up?" The voice of Sasha spoke clear, though there was some edge in it.  
  
You glanced down at Levi, he just shrugged his shoulder. Facing the door again you asked,"Do you mind coming back in a little bit?"  
  
"This is incredibly important." She said, the door now rattling as she tried to open the locked door,"Why is your door locked?"  
  
"Just needed some privacy." Well, it wasn't really a lie.  
  
"Well please open the door lady (y/n), this is urgent!" The rattling of the door knob continued.  
  
"Sasha, once I am done with theses, uhmmm...matters, I will meet with you, but right now I am busy." You informed her hoping that would get her to leave.  
  
"Okay, just meet me by the barn after breakfast." She said letting go of the knob, presumably walking away.  
  
You plopped onto the bed relieved,"That was close." Throwing an arm over your face you fell onto it, the blanket you wore fluttering around your body, landing on you in a way that accentuated your curves.  
  
Levi wouldn't admit it now, but the idea of being found out excited him, then the whole world would know you were his,"Indeed, it was." He leaned down rubbing his nose against yours, giving you a light peck on the lips.  
  
"As much as I would like to continue this, you should probably get going." You frowned,"It would end horribly for us if we were to be found out."  
  
Levi agreed as he began to get dressed. His butler's uniform was a mess of wrinkles, something he wasn't at all amused with. As he dressed you unlocked your door, peeked your head out making sure no one was around, informing him when it was safe to leave. Seeing it was safe you motioned for him to take his leave, to which he did.  
  
Shutting the door behind you, you decided to take a quick bath, you felt oddly sticky with sweat. Pulling off the blanket you set up your bath. You didn't waste too much time with it considering you promised to meet with Sasha soon.  
  
Once you had finished prepping yourself you stepped out, the hallway was now bustling as maids, and servants walked around, frantic looks in all of their eyes.  You were tempted to ask why but then you remembered what your father told you yesterday. A guest was arriving today, well not really a guest but a welcomed friend. Who it was was never made clear to you, all you knew was that you had met him before.   
  
Crossing a hall, heading down the stairs, and to the left you found yourself in the dinning room. It was filled with servants dusting this, and polishing that. Some were placing new lillie's in vases you hadn't seen before. The guy who was stopping by must have been a big deal to make your father push the workers go to such lengths to prepare the castle for his arrival.  
  
You sat down near your father like you normally did. Not much dialogue had been exchanged by you two except for the usual pleasantries, and the man who would be visiting today.   
  
Once you were full of food, and energized you excused yourself. Making a beeline to the courtyard you noticed Marco talking with Levi. For some reason Levi didn't look upset that Marco was chatting his ear off, the boy had a tendency to do that. Levi's face was still stoic mind you, but he made no move to get away from the conversation, listening intently to what the freckled one had to say.  
  
Not minding them you continued down the hall, opening up the heavy doors to the back. Stepping outside you were immediately hit with a warm breeze. The air smelled of fresh lawn clippings, and dew. Bees buzzed, butterflies flapped away, and birds sung their merry little hearts out, the yard was quiet lively today, not that it surprised you, it normally was.   
  
Your cringed feelings the wet soil between your toes, how hadn't you noticed you didn't put on shoes? Nevermind that, you were on a mission currently. Picking up your heels you eyed the ground making sure to step on only dry spots, not wanting to make a bigger mess of your feet than you already had.  
  
Eventually you made it to the barn. The door was perched open and the sounds of horses could be heard. Jean stood casually up against a wall, popping sugar cubes in his mouth. Peeking your heard through the open space you spoke up,"Jean?"  
  
He looked over at you apathetically,"Yeah."  
  
"Have you seen Sasha around? I promised to meet her here after breakfast." You informed him. He perched an index finger on the tip of his chin,"I don't think I've seen her here, at least not today. She may still be eating breakfast."  
  
"Oh, well I guess I'll just wait here until then."You stepped into the barn, hay stuck to your mud coated feet. You recoiled looking down at your feet,"Yuck."  
  
Jean glanced down at your bare muck covered feet,"You forgot your shoes?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I was in a bigger rush than I thought I was this morning." You answered. Jean chuckled making his way towards you. He bent down looking at your dirty soles,"Do you want me to bring a bucket to clean them off?"  
  
"That would be wonderful, thank you." You smiled at him, thankful he would do that for you.  
  
He returned not a moment later after leaving. Placing yourself on a chair you watched on as Jean bathed your feet, scrubbing them gently with the same brush used for cleaning the mares coats.  
  
"So, how have you been this morning Jean?" You questioned, him just about finiahing watching one foot.  
  
"Fantastically."Jean answered sarcastically.  
  
"You don't seem to be."  
  
"How had been able to see through me so easily princess?" He said in mocking manner, holding the brush in the air the emphasize his sarcasm.  
  
"Jean, you don't need to give me attitude. Just tell me what's bothering you."  
  
"It's Marco." Jean stated glancing up at you, then back at your foot."He's been acting weird ever since his talk with Levi. Never knew the shorty could be so chummy."  
  
"He's rather nice once you get to know him." You said, the corners of your lips turning upwards.  
  
"Him, nice?"Jean mockingly laughed,"I'm sorry princess, but you must be thinking of someone else. Levi isn't a nice guy."  
  
"I'm pretty sure we're talking about the same person here." You said just as Jean finished your foot."Thank you by the way."  
  
"It's kinda my job to take care of you." Jean said tossing the dirty water outside.  
  
"Yes but you didn't have to." You stated swinging your legs.  
  
"That may be true but, eh nevermind." He placed the bucket back down, soon sifting through a small brown pouch. Procuring a couple of sugar cubes he tossed you one, you had barely managed to Cath it beofre it fell to the ground."Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it." He set himself back up against the wall, munching on a sugar cube.   
  
You let the sugary it melt on your tounge, god did you love sweet things. As you were about to ask for another you heard running. Turning your head you saw Sasha who seemed rather out of breath at the entrance of the barn.  
  
"Where have you been? I've been waiting." You orated looking her down.  
  
"I'm sorry, I got caught up eating the leftovers with Connie." She chuckled as she took a bite of a bread roll she had been holding.  
  
"Typical." Jean snorted.  
  
"Oh can it pony boy." Sasha said taking a step into the barn to pull you out. You stumbled to your feet, nearly slipping on the floor due to your recently cleaned feet.  
  
"Pony boy?" Jean muttered looking confused, and a little angry.  
  
"You know what..." Sasha let go of you, deciding on pulling Jean out of the barn. He protested as she pushed but she somehow managed to shut him out. He banged on the door profusely but to no avail, Sasha was not opening it up until you two were done talking,"Do you mind Jean, we need to talk in private."  
  
"Find somewhere else, I have a job to do!" He yelled.  
  
"Because munching on sugar cubes is your job Jean." Sasha huffed."I won't tell anyone as long as you let us have some alone time."  
  
"Fine." Jean sighed in defeat,"You get five minutes."  
  
"Thank you!" Sasha hummed with delight as she turned towards you. Taking another bite of the roll she began to speak,"Lady (y/n), as I'm sure you've noticed the castle is rather hectic today."  
  
"And what of it?" You questioned unsure of where she was going with this.  
  
"You do know who he is correct?" She asked, you shook your head."I do not. Who is he?"   
  
"I was never told, all I know is that he's a king." She answered taking another bite of bread.  
  
"Oh, well is this all you have to tell me?"  
  
"Not exactly," She paused finishing off her food,"I've also heard of some rumours floating around about you."  
  
"What have you heard about me?" You were shocked to say the least, you never would've guessed people would be spreading rumours about their lady. Well maybe other servants of another catsle but certainly not your own, you made sure to stay on everyone's good side.   
  
"I just want to hear it from you." She took in a deep breath beofre saying what she said next. You were unsure of how to answer at first. To lie, or tell the truth. You were torn but you knew you couldn't get away with a lie right in front of her so you said one word, one word that would ultimately confirm the girls' suspicions.   
  


* * *

  
Levi and Marco parted ways as their conversation had ended. Levi was grateful that it was over, he couldn't comprehend how me managed to get through that. He was sure halfway through he would've choked the boy out, as sweet as he was he talked too much.   
  
Crossing down the corridor, past the main entrance the faintest sound of knocking could be heard. Levi suppressed a groan as he sauntered over. Clutching the handle he pulled the door open. His typically bored face showed minor distress seeing a familiar face standing there. A face of a man he hoped he wouldn't have to see for a long time, if ever again.  
  
The man looked rather happy looking down at the raven haired man who stood at about half his height. Two less excited looking servants stood beside their Lord; a short red headed woman, and a man with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. The tall man spoke up,"It's a pleasure seeing you again Mr.Ackerman. How long has it been, 2 years perhaps since we've last seen each other?"  
  
Levi lowered his voice, repressing the growl that desperately wanted to come out along with his words,"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Exactly as I remembered, you haven't changed at all." The man snickered, delighted to get a reaction from the short man. Levi stood there, grimacing at the tall Lord in front of him. The man cocked a eyebrow as he asked,"Well are you going to invite us in?"  
  
Levi grumbled annoyedly,"Please do come in." He held the door open with one hand as he gestured with the other, inviting them in against his will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Considering a lot will be going on in the next two weeks, I've decided to put this out now. I'd like to thank everyone for their wonderful comments, they keep me going. Anywho I have no clue if I will be able to update after this, I'm going on a 2 week long vacation to Maryland in a couple of days to see my sailor, so I'm not sure if I'll have enough time to update or write during my time there. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next time!


	16. Like a gypsy (part 1)

Levi glared at the blonde, he hadn't, nor wanted to see his old Lord. There was no bad blood between the two, but Levi knew exactly what Smith's arrival foretold.

  
"Oh there you are lady (y/n)!" The tall blonde called out to you, as you walked side by side with Sasha, still talking about the topic from before. Sasha seemed to be understanding about the whole thing but was moderately unnerved.  
  
Immediately after hearing his voice yoi composed yourself, straightening out the ruffles of the dress, and flattening down any loose hairs from your head. When it came to greeting another royal you would have to always have to have your best up front. Nothing at all like the way you composed yourself in front of the staff, which were very honestly different. A laid back girl to her workers, and a rigid yet gentle woman in front of people of equal or higher ranking. Decorum had to be high in standard, words eloquently placed, and movement like the fleeting sea, close but far, seductive but not shameful. You had to be all this, and more.  
  
As you sent Sasha off you gave the king a bow, hands grasping the side of your dress lifting them slightly,"It's good to see you again Lord Smith."  
  
"At ease princess, no need for such formalities when we are already so well aquatinted with each other." He smiled, she gave him a small grin."Please, call me Erwin."  
  
"Is that so?" She questioned straightening out her back,"It has been years since I've last seen you, I'd feel disrespectful if I were to simply call you Erwin."  
  
"It has not been that long- only 3 years, and I insist." He smiled down at you, his eyes traversing the curves or your body before settling back onto your bright (e/c) eyes."May I add those years have done wonders to you."  
  
Hearing him say that made your cheeks flush, and your mouth began to fumble out words of sincere thanks. When you were small you had a thing for this man, there was something about the air that surrounded him, not to mention he was- and still is, very attractive. Though you never acted upon your young budded feelings considering he never showed interest in you, rather in the women who were more physically, and mentally mature. At this moment, you still wouldn't act upon those long buried feelings, you had Levi afterall.  
  
"You flatter me." You smiled coyly leading him down a hall."I'm sure you would like to see my father correct?"  
  
"I'm actually here to see you." He affirmed looking down at you. You gave him a confused look, you didn't know this was the man who was meant to see you today. You had expected- well you weren't sure who you expected you just knew you hadn't expected him."The look on your face, are you surprised?"  
  
"I am to be honest." You admitted looking away sheepishly as you lead him further down the hall.  
  
Levi stood in the back with the other two servants seething like a bull in rage, his vision was completely obscured by a dark shade of red. Though his face never showed his feelings, the two beside him could feel a negative aura radiating off of him.  
  
The red head stiffly coughed into a closed fist, shifting her body uncomfortably. The ponytailed man, tired of the silence and unusual way this dark haired butler was not speaking to them spoke up. His voice showed his awkwardness, as well as his insecurity,"We haven't been properly introduced Mr.Ackerman, this is Petra, and I am Gunter."  
  
Levi didn't shift his gaze from the couple far off in the long hall, continuing to stare as he had responded disinterestedly,"Nice to meet you both. You're Lord Erwin's new house steward Gunter?"  
  
"Yes." The man happily nodded, delighted to break the uneasy silence.   
  
"How do you enjoy it thus far?" His voice was still hollow, and lacked the smallest amount of regard for the man. Levi hadn't really cared for Gunters words, but with his current position he couldn't do much about what plagued him. _His_ lady walking off with his old Lord, and friend.  
  
"I have to admit it is quite tiresome, but I've rather enjoyed it." He smiled. Levi glanced at the man over his shoulder once the couple was out of range turning his body to Petra, and Gunter he asked "How long have you been working for him?"  
  
"For almost 3 years now." Gunter answered, a smile carved into his face.  
  
"Almost as long as I've been gone...And you Petra?" Levi asked, looking over the short red head.  
  
"About a year."   
  
Levi turned back around, walking away he signalled the two to follow him to the nearest sitting room,"So how has Hange been? Last I was there she was his housekeeper."  
  
"Hange hasn't been feeling too well as of recently so she decided it be better to stay back." Gunter replied.  
  
"Is she ill?" Levi questioned minorly concerned. He hadn't seen his friend since the time he left Erwin's side to be with his mother.  
  
"One could say." Petra answered," I would tell you more but Hange would like to be the first to tell you."  
  
"Seems like something shitty glasses would do." Levi chuckled to himself,"It mustn't be serious if she's willing to wait long to tell me herself."  
  
"Indeed, she's excited. But that woman gets excited about practically everything." Petra laughed, touching her pink lips with the tips of her porcelain like fingers.  
  
"Certainly." Levi nodded.

* * *

  
"That was quite the interesting story Erwin." You chuckled.   
  
Reaching your father's office Sasha burst through the door, nearly colliding into you."Ahaha! Lady (l/n), I was just fetching the king for you Lord Smith." She inched backwards, slamming right into the king. Immediately she apologized, her face turning as a red as a tomato.  
  
The king laughed it off shooshing the girl,"It's quite alright Sasha."  
  
Sasha wasn't embarrassed by the fact she ran into the king, she was more so embarrassed by the fact she did it in front of Sir Smith. As what her mistress did, Sasha also became more proper when there were guest over. While she proceeded to leave, she gave her sincerest apologies, to which again, the king laughed off.  
  
"Quite the staff you have here." Erwin noted watching the brunnette rush off.  
  
"Indeed, we have a rather lively set of workers." The king agreed, ushering the two into his office.  
  
There Erwin and Allistor chatted about the various things going on in their kingdoms. Erwin's was prospering growing beyond its borders, conquering land, and gaining resources. Your kingdom on the other hand was stagnant in terms of growth. After that you zoned out staring off into the distance, eyes trained on a brown winged butterfly. The little creature crawled on a lily as it attacked another butterfly, wrestling it till they both fell to the soil.   
  
Shaking your head you tried to focus back onto the conversation. Your father was cheerfully chirping on about a festival starting late noon. Fastly you responded,"I was not aware of this. May we go!?"  
  
"I don't think that's a smart idea gem." Your father shrinked back, sinking into his plush red gold chair.  
  
"Father please, it's been years since I've last been to one." You begged.  
  
"I just-" He started.  
  
"I don't see the issue if we all go together. It would be a great way for her to get better well acquainted with me." Erwin reasoned. The king sat in his chair hesitant to provide an immediate answer. Eventually after mulling it over for a couple of minutes he agreed.  
  
You thanked him, lunging at him to give him a tight squeeze. Letting go he chuckled,"It's hard to deny you when you're like this. I suggest getting prepared sometime soon, the festival starts mid afternoon."  
  
Giddy you rushed to your bedroom ready to get started. Picking out a dress was easy, you chose a frilly [corset laced baby blue dress](https://secure.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-thing/size/y/tid/11206820.jpg) with a big bow fastened to the front, lacework framing the edges. The hem laid slightly above your knee, white ruffles from your petticoat peeking out from the open space at the bottom.   
  
Taking a place in front of the mirror you praised yourself. You looked absolutely ravishing... Instantaneously you remembered Levi, he wouldn't be pleased with this. If you brought him along, which you would, he would still be perturbed by the fact you were basically going on a date with Erwin.  
  
Shrugging your shoulder you decided to it out later, lazily you walked over to your dresser mirror combo to begin working on your hair, and face. It took longer than you liked to admit, considering you did it all by yourself, but you were pleasantly surprised with your handiwork.  
  
The mirror reflected the face of a cheerful woman; loose (h/c) curls framing her face, cascading off of her shoulders in thick glossy tendrils. A wide grin plastered, cheeks a pinch of pink, lips full, and red like fresh strawberries, long dark eyelashes holding (e/c) doe like eyes.  
  
Proceeding through your door you noticed Sasha standing beside it. She examined you beofre giving a soft smile,"You look as beautiful as a porcelain doll my lady."  
  
"Thank you Sasha. I tried." You blushed looking away.  
  
"You did this all yourself?!" She reached forward latching onto a thick strand of your (h/c) hair. She caressed it between two fingers, letting it go seconds later.  
  
"Yes, I am very pleased with myself." She gave you a thumbs up, confusion soon hitting her as to why you were dressed up all of a sudden,"There is a festival happening later, and I get to go!"  
  
"So that's what he wanted me to fetch you for." Sasha said, tounge pressed against the inside of her cheek as she began to pull you by the arm in the direction of your father's office.  
  
"Will you be joining us Sasha?" You asked tossing her hand from your forearm.  
  
"I don't think so, someone's gotta watch the place while your gone." She answered not bothering to look back at you.  
  
"Well what about last time then? You went along with us." You reasoned.  
  
"Amelia requested leave to see her family for a week. So me being one of senior workers I will most likely be put to watch the castle in her absence."  
  
"That's a shame. I could possibly ask to have someone else watch." Sasha engulfed in an embrace, practically squeezing the life from you,"That'd be great, I haven't been to one since we're small tykes! Thank you so much!"  
  
"Alright alright," you laughed,"You can let go now."  
  
You breathed in a deep breath as she let you go, she seriously didn't know her own strength sometimes.  
  
Casually walking down the hall you were brought into view of Erwin. The overtly handsome blonde stood propped up on a wall beside your father. They seemed to be enjoying whatever they had been talking about as you showed up. Smoothly you slid into the conversation,"Shall we be taking our leave soon?"  
  
"I don't see a reason to delay anymore." Erwin's lips curved up, showing off his pearly white teeth.   
  
"I do have a question though father. Who will be joining us tonight?" You hoped he would mention Sasha or Levi but he stated it was only you 3, and Marco. Marco mostly for the fact you needed a coachman to take you to the event.  
  
Biting your lip you asked if either 2 could join but he seemed against it. "I think this would be a good way for you two to get to know each other on a deeper level."  
  
"But shouldn't we have someone on guard, just in case?" You began to reason to his papa bear sensibilities and it seemed to work.  
  
Making way for the entrance Allistor summons Levi as well as Erwin's servants, sadly you couldn't convince him to let Sasha join. The three stood, backs straight as they were given orders to watch over you all. Petra seemed content receiving the orders, Gunter was calm, and Levi looked nonchalant about it all.  
  
Most servants were taught some form of basic combat, whether it be hand to hand or swordplay, in the rare case that there would be an attack on castle grounds. Of course the training varied from kingdom to kingdom, no single one had the same training.  
  
Passing the front gates you all piled into the carriage. Smith snuggly took a spot beside you, the spot usually taken up by Levi. Levi looked irritated by it, however he decided now was not the time to act upon his jealousy, lest he make a fool of himself, rat out your new relationship, or be fired. Just like many things in life, there was a time and place for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vacation is going well, im suprised I got some writing done here. also if you hadn't figured it out, this is just filler for the next chapter which will set off some heavy hints for later tragedies and stuff .3.


	17. Like a gypsy (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda way shorter than usual, sorry bout that but this still holds a pivotal moment for reader so yay. Also sorry it's been 2 weeks with no updates, I've been working on my own comic as well as playing hours and hours of story of seasons...Anywho I still hope you enjoy this little thing... we're nearing a death btw...(finally since I had it written out instead of working on the chapter that needs to be worked on)

The sky was reminiscent of a warm autumn afternoon, slighty dark but still quiet bright. Pink clouds mixed with hues of amber, and baby blues above the crowd. Fireflies began to flicker in the muted light, bumbling around green foliage that bordered the edges of small ponds outside of the area where the festivities were being held. The atmosphere was warm, the smell of sweets, and sweat faint in the air. Lights flickered with life in gas lamps keeping the streets bright. People chatted, and children pranced going from stall to stall, some surrounding a small stage where musicians played. Other's proudly preforming on stage as onlookers stood awkwardly admit the moving people to watch. Men tipped their hats to the young women who blushed and fanned their overheated faces. Gypsy's sat behind their gaudy colored booths offering their services to passerby's who walked passed them, little interest in the business of fortune-telling.  
  
Stepping out of the mobile you pulled on your father's sleeve, leading him to a stall serving your homeland's specialty, Maultaschen. Father kindly asked for enough to feed the small lot of you. They all snatched the pasta impaled by toothpicks that laid on a silver platter, but as you were about to grab yours Erwin snatched it, offering to feed you it. As he put it,"A princess shouldn't get her hands messy, let me."  
  
You raised an eyebrow,"What are you trying to insinuate Sir Smith? I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself, and keeping clean."  
  
"Nothing, I just thought it would be a kind gesture is all." He held out the pasta to you, nudging your lips with it.  
  
"This isn't-" You looked away for a moment,"I'd rather not." You admitted as you took it from him, popping it into your mouth.  
  
Levi snorted, a corner of his thin lips quirked upwards having had watched your response to Sir Smith. Though as amused as he was he was irked that Erwin would be so bold so quick. Wrapping his arm around your own he led you, and the group further down the polluted street. Erwin's clothed muscled arm brushed up against yours as he freely grasped your forearm, pulling you up away from your butler. However, with you as clumsy as you were, you ended up stumbling over your own feet, and smack dab into his broad chest.  
  
"You should be more careful princess." Erwin laughed lacing his arm and yours.  
  
Just as you were about to protest until you heard your father blathering on and on about something to Erwin. Shoulders slumped you unwillingly followed Smith's lead, you knew to hold your tongue when it came to interrupting your father.   
  
Trying to pry your arm from Erwin's hold was proving useless. Letting out a more than unladylike sigh you trudged along the set path. You rolled your eyes as you skimmed over the contents of their conversation, which you didn't care much for. Well that was until your future was brought up. Immediately you went on the defensive, pulling your arm from Erwin's,"It's too early to talk about that don't you think? I mean I'm only so young and-"  
  
Erwin, as well as the king looked down upon you. Father's eyes pleading with you to stop your nonsense while his mouth gave an awkward smile. Erwin looked slightly annoyed with your actions but prompted to look off at one of vendors, choosing instead to completely ignore your sudden change in demeanor.  
  
"Gem.." Your father voice was low as he leaned down to be more on your level,"Not now, okay. Be a good girl and we'll discuss this later at the castle."  
  
Rolling your eyes you agreed, you still were supposed to be polished and poised in the public's eye afterall. Shoulders slack you followed the group of servant's, who by the by, seemed more than exuberant in the things going on around them.  
  
"Oh wow! This is simply delicious, you must try this princess!" Petra raved as she brought you a small folded roll of sugar coated bread.  
  
You quickly thanked her before taking a bite. The taste of cinnamon was oddly enough the first thing to hit your taste buds, soon after, sugar. You absolutely loved it, devouring it in little to no time. Thought there was something strange about this roll, it wasn't something that was from your region. Looking it over, and deciding to grab another roll you noticed it was a Spanish treat.  
  
Passing by more stalls you found most were foreign, coming from all ends of the land. As your small group made it to the towns center, a elevated white stone stage laid in front of a tall marble statue of the very late queen who ruled many many decades ago. On top of the stage was a round man with grey thinning hair on his tanned head. His pudgy nose and thin lips twitched into a smile as he caught sight of the man behind you, your father.  
  
Father excused himself as the man hopped down from the stone and onto the brick walkway. They both shook hands briefly before going on into a discussion that ended up with them on the stage. The grey haired man clapped his hands together catching the attention of the throng, everyone turning their heads to the direction where the sound came from.  
  
There the man introduced himself as Raeger as he went on about what this festival commemorated. Something you weren't too particularly interested in so you decided to stray and check out more stalls. This would be a wasted opportunity if you didn't do such, afterall how else were you going to stop by them all in one night. Slinking through the mass you made your way to a small tent with a single table inside. Seeing how no food was offered you opted to leave but a voice called out to you. The woman sat across from a small pile of cards. Her hair was a deep shade of brown, her skin slightly tanned, and her face held pointed features.  
  
"Oh hello there princess (y/n). Would you care if I told you your fortune, my cards you see,"She signalled down the table where a thick deck sat,"They are gravitating to you."  
  
Figuring you had nothing to lose, and we're minorly intrested you took a seat,"Is there anything you need me to do?"  
  
"Simply shuffle then cut the deck." She nudged the cards over to you.  
  
Picking it up you mixed the cards, soon spreading them into small piles before returning them together. Handing over the cards you suddenly felt worry develop within you. She immediately noticed and gave you a boost of confidence,"Do not fret, up until now the cards have been nothing but kind to the townsfolk. I'm sure you will receive a fine reading."  
  
You gave her a small smile but this did little to remedy your sudden worry. There wasn't anything in particular that worried you about this, there was just this little thing nagging you to be worried. Taking a deep breathe you trained your eyes on the deck as she began to pull cards from it.  
  
First was the lovers, next was the emperor, then the moon, the tower, and it went from there. As the spread developed it formed the shape of a Celtic Cross, the middle being the beggining, and the highest point the end. At that point was Judgment.  
  
As far as you could tell it seemed okay, but you didn't know the cards. The woman giving you the reading squinted her pointy features looking down at the spread. Her being filled with distress as she soon caught the meaning,"Princess," She clasped your hands and pulled you close,"You are in danger. Listen to me closely, the cards are telling me of some dark times coming your way."  
  
"What do you mean?" You laughed trying to suppress the foreboding feeling filling you.  
  
"Beware the king of swords, a man with hair as dark as night and eyes as grey as coal, he only intends to harm you all in the name of love."  
  
Immediately you jerked away realizing what she was getting at,"Levi would never do that! You're completely crazy!"  
  
Your sudden outburst caused little to not recognition from the horde watching your father talk about the history of the town.  Immediately you turned on your heel walking away as the lady called out to you. Though you ignored her as you brushed past civilians as making your way back to the group. Levi looked absolutely bored having to listen to Gunter, and Petra go on about the food here. Once he caught sight of you he pushed past the two, stopping in front of you. He questioned where you had been but you shrugged it off, you weren't in the mood to chat right now. You were an array of emotions right now, the number one being confusion. There was no way that woman could have been correct during your reading. Beyond all there was no way she could have, she just so happened to get the looks of your lover correct, that was all. Yes, that was it.


	18. Le tuerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood and vomit mention

There was nothing more soothing than a cup of hot tea to numb the mind and keep you at ease, sadly enough you had recently ran out of tea. Ever since arriving back home you thought this to be a nice idea, coupled with a hot bath of course but you just had to run out when you wanted some. Sighing you kicked your feet from the bed, watching them as the gypsy's words swirled in your mind. It had to be a coincidence... Falling backwards into the comfort of your duvet you tossed and turned, goodness that tea would be amazingly helpful right about now.

Tumbling off the bed, legs tangled in the comforters you heaved an even bigger sigh than before. Pulling yourself from the floor you opted to just take the bath and head to bed. Though this would be hard considering the thoughts running amok on your mind.

Watching the water fill the porcelain tub you ran your fingers through it, eyes following the ripples that spread through, and crashed off the sides of the bath. Your head lolled to the side, perched on your shoulder as you continued to repeat the same motion from before,"This is nice." You whispered to yourself,"I could continue to do this for hours."

Mezmerized by the water you didn't notice a small brunette slip through your bathroom door, stopping a few feet from you,"Lady (y/n)." Peeking over your shoulder you saw Sasha standing there, fidgeting as if there were ants crawling up her legs.

"Yes Sasha." You spoke looking back to the crystal clear water, turning the faucet off,"Do you need something?"

"This is of a serious matter." Your ears perked up upon hearing the word 'serious' used. Flashing forward to face her you slipped from some water that managed to escape the tub, falling backwards into the bath. Instantly you were drenched, camisole soaked and dripping, hair slick and stuck in strands on your face. You attempted to pull yourself out but Sasha stopped you.

"Oh no! Are you okay? Let me help." Sasha said before falling forward and onto you, plunging you both back into the warm water. Luckily, this time, your head did not make contact, just Sasha's, who so happened to land right in your soaking bosom.

She looked up at you wide eyed before pushing herself from you, stumbling over the ledge and onto her rear on the marbled floor,"Ahhhh, I'm so sorry!"

You started at her for a moment before bursting out with laughter, all thoughts from before dissipating as she continued to sit there on her bottom, soaked from the neck down. She gazed on up at you, confusion evident in her eyes for a moment until she glanced down. Her complete bodice was soaked, as well the front of her skirt.

Feeling dumb she couldn't help but laugh at herself. You both sat there until you both could laugh no more. Calming your breath you asked her what she had needed to talk to you about, though this wasn't without trial as a chuckle escaped after every couple of words.

"I was just wondering about the food." She sniggered, obviously trying to calm herself from laughing further.

"You had nearly given me a heart attack when you said serious matter." You chided the pony tailed girl."And all for leftover's, really Sasha?."

"I didn't nearly kill you." She chuckled,"Don't be so over dramatic princess."

"Oh hush you." You snickered pulling yourself from the bath,"Goodness, for something this light this sure is heavy, help me up would you."

"Okay...."Sasha heaved as she helped pull you up. Surely this would set you up for another fall but you hadn't, thankfully.

"Thank you." You said as she gazed on looking puzzled,"For what?"

"Getting my mind off of something,"You replied,"Now if you wouldn't mind I was in the middle of something."

She shook her head obediently, eyes falling to your chest as her cheeks grew red,"I'll be taking my leave now."

Perturbed you looked down at your chest, noticing that when you had become drenched your camisole became see through, showing just about every little thing,"Ahaha.... that's embarrassing..." Nipping at your lower lip you stripped yourself from the wet clothes and sat in the tub, which by now was lukewarm and a quarter full, even with your body in it. Wriggling your toes you turned the faucet back on and waited for it to fill back up.

 

The next morning you woke up groggy, legs, and back sore. Rolling over you pulled the covers over your head in a attempt to shut the morning out. A couple more minutes, that's all you needed right now. Sadly fate did not want you to have that as a banging on your door was heard. Groaning you sat up,"What?!"

"It's breakfast princess." A male voice spoke.

"On my way." You said through gritted teeth,"Just a moment."

"I'll let the kind know." They hummed merrily as they proceeded to walk away.

Slumping forward in bed you let out a large yawn, stretching out your body. Upon hearing bones pop you hopped out of bed. You honestly didn't want to be up, it felt so early. Not to mention you suddenly had this weird feeling brewing in your gut, a feeling of foreboding. Surely it was from the rude awakening, or all the over thinking from last night? Ah, nevermind that, you needed to prepare for breakfast.

It didn't take long to get dressed, and comb your hair out. Out of the room you made your way down the path you took every morning for breakfast. It was as usual, nothing changed except a topic from your father. Apparently Erwin was leaving late afternoon today, for he stayed the night. You were opposed to the idea of spending anymore time with that man but if need be you would. You weren't up to argue with father right now, besides it wouldn't have even been worth it. Just would have prolonged the inevitable.

Excusing yourself from the room you were yet again hit with an odd sensation in your stomach. Placing a hand on it you knew only one thing would quell it. Making way for the garden, for some well deserved rest and relaxation, you decided you could deal with Erwin later.

Now outside, surrounded by the beauty nature had to offer, you still didn't feel right, even the garden felt off. The birds were no longer chirping, the bugs didn't buzz, and even the flowers seemed somewhat dead. The usually blue sky held dark grey clouds, not letting the slightest trace of sunlight penetrate their hold of the sky. Not to mention their was a slight chill in the air, which you not only found odd but that seemed unlike the weather during the summer season.

Maybe a trip to the clinic instead of the garden would have been a better idea. Shaking your head you felt this was the place you needed to be. While you took a seat on the green garden chair, that's when you heard neighing. The sound of hooves trampling the wet soil beneath their heavy hooves, someone's screaming cut short, while 2 other voices yelled for help.

Instinctively you shot up and ran to the source of the noise, not minding that you were in heels and with every step you took you stuck into the ground. The horses continued to trample what ever be in their way. Stopping to let them pass you noticed an odd quiver stuck in the back of one of them. You questioned it for a second, but only for a second as you were brought back by yelling and someone shaking your shoulders. Looking up you saw Jean with the smallest trace of blood on his face, his mouth was moving but it seemed as if nothing were coming out of it. You just shook your head every now and then, (e/c) eyes trained on his scared expression.

Slowly words began to come from his mouth,"-princess I beg you not to look. Please get help!"

In the calmest voice you could attain you asked Jean what happened. He simply shook his head, not wanting to talk about it, tears beggining to prick the corners of his eyes. What was going on?!

Pushing past Jean you made way for who seemed to be Erein bending over the body of someone. They looked anything but in good shape. Blood soaked through their shirt, pants, and their head was heavily bleeding from what you could tell. You swallowed what little spit was in your mouth, quickening your pace the closer you got to the pair, stopping only a few feet from them.

Taking a closer look at the bloodied body you noticed it was Marco, his face caked in his own blood and dirt. His windpipe looked like it had been crushed, his chest was sunken in, more than likely from the weight of the horses crushing and breaking his ribs, and the imprint of hooves scattered his blood covered body. You wanted to open your mouth to say something but only air escaped your lips.

Unknowingly tears began to escape the confines of your eyes, spilling down your cheeks, and onto the blood soaked earth beneath you. Slowly you crumbled to the ground, how could this have happened?! How did this happen? 

You wanted to pry your eyes from the gruesome scene but you simply couldn't. Your eyes were stuck like nails in wood to his bartered frame. Again that feeling hit your stomach and you vomited this mornings breakfast onto the ground. 

"Princess you shouldn't be looking at something as gruesome as this." Erwin spoke, voice steadied through breathing exercises.

You looked up at him from your pool of bile, and food, he didn't seem the least bit disgusting noticing your disheveled state. Helping you up he wiped the corner of your lips with a handkerchief he pulled from a pocket inside his gaudy coat. Unlike last night, you let him touch you, and hold you close. 

Arms entrapping him your body convulsed with violent shakes, and your throat already sore from throwing up, hurt even more as you cried, and hollered. You were never close with Marco but he was such a sweet stable boy, what had he done to deserve this?

He calmly patted your back and whispered calming words into your (h/c) hair. The rush of boots could be heard passing by, the sound of a limp dead body being lifted from the ground and into a cart soon after. You closed your eyes, taking in a deep breath to calm your breathing but it only helped for a second until the severity of the issue took over your thoughts again.

Body trembling you let Erwin pick you up and lead you from the bloody mark where Marco once laid. You harshly bit the inside of your cheek trying to deter your thoughts from Marco but your pain only amplified. The bile still on your toungue perpetrating into the self inflicted wound, making it sting more than it should.

Mentally berating yourself for such a dumb idea you now found yourself back in the castle. The warmth of the room heating up your body. You had never noticed because of everything going on this morning but you were as cold as ice...and your body was covered in small drops of water. So much had happened, too much in the short span of time to process.

Feeling a heated blanket drape over your shoulders you glanced up to see a teary eyed Sasha. A look in her eyes you had never seen before, remorse, and sadness. Behind her was Levi looking upset but not that troubled with what just happened.

Immediately you reached out, for who you weren't sure. You just knew you wanted a familiar touch to soothe your pain. Levi took the space between your arms, holding you to his chest as you cried, tears staining his crisp white button up.

Eventually you cried yourself into exhaustion. Eyelids heavy, and eyes sore from the copious amounts of crying you drifted from sniffles to silence, hiccups soon escaping you as you slept.

Feeling your body grow heavy he picked you up, carrying you to your room. Once in bed he took a moment to look you over. He didn't enjoy seeing you in tears but he knew you were a strong girl and you could withstand much more pain in the future. Taking his leave he glanced over at you one more time before closing the door behind him.

Once a safe enough distance he threw a sideways fist to the wall. Hand covered in small scrapes from the hard wood of the walls he cursed under his breath. It wasn't supposed to be Marco who died but Erwin and maybe Jean, if only that freckled boy wouldn't have intervened pushing Erwin out of the way from the stampede of horses. Originally he was using Marco, only getting close to him to further his agenda of eliminating Jean but once Erwin came into the picture, he knew he'd be the first one to knock off. Afterall a horse face looking stable boy stood no chance taking you away from him, but King Erwin? That was another story.

Strolling down the halls, a dull ache in one hand he went back to the sitting room. Everyone sat in near silence except for Sasha who was crying into Connie's shoulder. The king bore a solemn look in his old features as he talked in hushed whispers to a man clad in black. Levi supposed this was a coroner, and he was right. Though how quickly he managed to make it to the castle was beyond him. Taking his seat beside the king he joined the conversation. 

"That's odd..." The man in black spoke.

"I'm sorry to intervene my king, but what is odd?" Levi questioned.

"A horse was found with a single arrow in its backside." The king explained. 

"That is quite odd." Levi feigned interest with the subject. He already knew all if this, he was the one who planned it after all. But getting the second party to help him out did prove a bit finicky. Hopefully they wouldn't open their trap and reveal thier part. Even if they had, there is no way that this situation wouldn't have been seen as an accident.

Leaning back Levi glanced at Erwin who was chatting with the red head Petra. Plans began to brew in his mind the longer he looked at Erwin. Eventually a more fool proof way to get rid of not only the king, but the other two prince's came into mind. But this would take time, time Levi was willing to wait out. Just a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hella long wait. Anywho I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Finally got a death out of the way, just a couple more left and then the end, well multiple endings. Whoo


End file.
